


Irresistible Succubi

by xFourLeafCloverx



Category: Tsubasa: Reservoir Chronicle
Genre: M/M, Priest, Succubus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-22
Updated: 2020-08-31
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:15:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 24,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23267578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xFourLeafCloverx/pseuds/xFourLeafCloverx
Summary: Fai is a succubus just hitting his puberty and picks the wrong prey. Or, maybe the perfect one?Based on a prompt from the CLAMPKink meme
Relationships: Fay D. Fluorite/Kurogane
Comments: 32
Kudos: 68
Collections: Things I Wrote in Quarantine





	1. First Time Failure?

Fai had gotten himself into quite a predicament. He was just a young demon with no master to help him survive. Unlucky tended to be his most used adjective for himself, and it certainly was the only thing he could think to describe his current state.

You see, Fai was a succubus. He needed human sexual energy to survive and had hormones to attract partners. It should be as easy as that. However, he hadn’t been raised around this behavior, and barely had a clue how to control it. His ‘father’ was a demon as well, but a very different kind who had merely adopted him when he was a baby. They had lived quite peacefully among humans, and Fai had recently graduated college. 

Now, his hormones had just begun to kick in, signaling his puberty and bringing on an intense need to feed. His future was put on hold until he figured his own nature out.

After wandering around in search of prey, Fai found himself in a sleazy dive bar near the edge of town. It was the type of place you meet people you soon regret sleeping with, but he was a demon and couldn’t care less if he ended up in bed with gang leader.

Hell, a gang leader would have been much better than who he ended up with. 

Fai thought he was doing well, pouring out his pheromones as he talked to a spectacularly handsome man. He was simply the tall and dark type, having a set frown on his face. His eyes changed when he looked at Fai, so the succubus figured he was gay. 

Soon enough, they were walking to the man’s, Kurogane’s, house. He was so happy to have succeeded in his first attempt that he wasn’t paying attention. When Fai say where they were heading, Kurogane already had a death grip on his arm.

“Kuro… You’re a… you live at a shrine?” he asked meekly.

Kurogane grumbled an idiot and kept his eyes forward, “I’m Head Priest, demon. Stay quiet and I’ll make it quick.”

Fai blanched. Unlucky might as well have been his name. No, his title. Ashura wasn’t here to help, and clearly his pheromones wouldn’t work on this guy. He elected to remain silent until they entered an inner room of the shrine.

“Please,” he whimpered, “I swear, I’ve never done this before! I’ve never hurt a human before. I was going to feed for the first time tonight!”

Kurogane didn’t even bother looking at him. He turned to make the correct seals and answered only to get the succubus to shut its mouth, “You are a liar. Young succubi are accompanied by mentors. You just got too cocky.”

Fai grit his teeth, “Don’t tell me what I am! I don’t have a mentor and I am not a liar! Please, just look me! My pheromones don’t work on you!”

Kurogane hesitated. He knew they wouldn’t work. He had wards sewn into his clothes to make damn sure of that. With a hearty sigh, he decided look at the creature behind him, “What?”

“You can tell if I’m lying right? Look at my eyes. My name is Fai D. Flourite. I am 22 years old, have no mentor, and no intention of killing anyone. I need to feed for the first time today… Am I lying to you?”

Kurogane ground his teeth, “You’re not.” Fai let out his breath in relief and sank to the floor. Just as he was thinking he might survive, Kurogane continued his thought, “But I can’t just let you steal energy from people either. You may not want to kill your prey, but you are young and reckless. Accidents can happen.”

Fai glared up, “I am not reckless.”

“You’re first target was a priest.”

“How was I supposed to know?! I thought you were giving bedroom eyes, so I approached you.”

“Bedroom eyes?! I clocked you as a demon!”

Fai quirked his brow, “Don’t give me that, I’m a sex demon. I know you’re attracted to me.” 

While Kurogane sputtered for a response, an idea sprung into Fai mind, making him grin. “Hey, Kuro-puu,” he practically purred, “I have an idea.”

“Kurogane,” he growled in response, “and no. I don’t like that face you’re making.”

“You don’t even want to hear what I have to say first?” Fai crawled towards his prey.

“Don’t need to.”

“We’re at a stalemate, and I have the solution~”

Kurogane gulped as the succubus approached him. His body was reacting, and he glared, “What?”

Fai stopped and kneeled in front of the priest, batting his lashes, “Well, Kuro-pii, you can’t just let me go, and you don’t want to kill me, so why don’t you feed me? It smells like you want to from down here.”

He growled, “That’s your doing!”

Fai laughed and pressed his cheek against Kurogane’s leg, “Pheromones don’t work, remember?”

“I-! Fuck!” Kurogane cursed and looked away in a blushing fury, “Fine! Do as you like then.”

Fai gave a single, hearty nod and gently felt him through his pants. Like being hit with a brick, he realized once more that he had never done this before. It felt big, bigger than his own at least. Maybe it was average? Or a bit bigger than that? He tried to remember what average even was.

Kurogane glanced down and didn’t know what to make of the situation. He saw that Fai was contemplating something, and even saw a hint of shyness in his face, “Oi. What’s wrong?”

Fai jumped a bit like a startled kitten and looked up with a cheap smile, “Nothing! Just… ah…”

Kurogane blinked a few times before it clicked, “Oh… first time… Even you guys get nervous?”

Fai frowned, “I… I guess so.” He shook his head and unzipped Kurogane’s pants, getting a perfect view of his hardon. “Kuro-”

“Shut up.”

“You-”

“Don’t say it.”

“Went commando?”

“Dammit!” He gripped the table behind him, “Yes! I did! Move on!”

Fai stared at it while he spoke, “So you were looking to hook up?”

“Move. On.” Kurogane grit out.

Fai tried his best to stifle his giggles, but it wasn’t easy. To try and curb Kurogane’s anger, he wrapped a hand at the base of his cock. Its girth fit nicely in his hand, and the length was about an inch or so longer and was likely still growing. 

He stroked it out of instinct, even though he had barely ever touched himself, “Tell me if I do something wrong.”

“Sure,” Kurogane kept his eyes on the succubus, giving in to his want. Fai was a beautiful creature, but he wanted to see more. Without much thought, he pulled a piece of paper from the table and stuck it to Fai’s forehead.

Fai felt a jolt run through him, recognizing the feeling immediately. His small, feathered wings ripped his shirt and small curled horns sprouted on his head. He felt his tail creep down his pant leg as he met eyes with Kurogane, “You could have just asked.”

“Tch, you would just tease me,” he pulled the strip away.

“You don’t know that for sure,” Fai pulled away to took off all his clothes, finding a weird boldness rise in him, “Maybe I want you to see me for what I am.”

Being careful with his sharpened nails, he turned his attention back to Kurogane’s member. He licked up the length and used his spit to help his hand slide up and down it. “Do you at least like what you see?” Fai questioned as he flicked his wiry tail upwards.

“Blue,” Kurogane grunted and held a strand of Fai’s hair up. The ends had turned blue to match his wings, tail, and fingertips. 

“What were you expecting?” he giggled more and lulled his tongue around Kurogane’s tip. It tasted salty, but was clean, likely from frequent purification rites. 

Kurogane sucked in a breath, “Something… demonic? You can’t even fly with wings that small.”

“I’m young,” he said around his tongue, “They’ll grow.”

“In my lifetime?”

Fai put his tongue away, “Planning on this being a regular thing?” He received a small tug on his hair for comment and winced, “Yes… In your lifetime.”

The succubus went back to work and licked down his shaft, “I’ll visit when they’re grown.” He fluttered his wings and took Kurogane’s tip in his mouth.

Kurogane began to growl but the sound changed into a groan with Fai’s mouth taking him in. He couldn’t think of the perfect witty reply, but he fought against how much he wanted to see this creature’s fully grown wings. Fai was simply something beautiful, even though Kurogane was immune to his magic. 

Fai bobbed further on Kurogane’s cock. He took it slowly, taking care to keep his teeth out of the mix. It occurred to him that he really was made for sex. It was time to test his limits. 

Fai took the cock in until Kurogane’s curls tickled his nose. No gag reflexes. He stayed bobbing like that for longer than he thought he could. When did he need to breath again? 

Kurogane pulled him off and came on his face with little warning.

Fai licked his lips and smiled, “I’m flattered, darling.”

He grumbled in response, “I’m not done yet.”

“Backed up?”

“Shut up,” Kurogane zipped up his pants and picked Fai up. He took the succubus to his room and dropped him on the futon, “This okay?”

“You’re asking a sex demon if it’s alright to fuck them?”

“You just sucked dick for the first time. Don’t try to act experienced now.”

Fai pouted, “I was trying to flirt.”

“Fucking… Are we going to have sex or not?”

“Yes,” Fai spread his legs, “Just… um… Be gentle? I have no idea what this is going to be like.”

Kurogane nodded and stripped quickly, “I have lube and condoms.”

Fai bit his lip and weighed to options, “Honestly, I can’t get human STIs… or pregnant unless I want to… And I get, er, wet.”

“Even as a male?” Kurogane focused on the self-lubricating.

“Yes,” Fai blushed and pulled his legs up, “You can feel it. I’m pretty turned on right now.”

“Interesting,” Kurogane mumbled and slid his finger up Fai’s crack. Kurogane tasted the fluid on his finger and grinned at how Fai squirmed under the touch, “So you’re really ready?”

Fai glared, “So ready I might just kill you if you aren’t inside me soon.”

Kurogane just kept smirking, “I won’t take that threat seriously for your sake.”

Fai pulled the priest down into a slow kiss, opening his mouth and letting Kurogane explore. He groaned and humped against his skin before breaking off, “Get inside me.”

Kurogane, now without the talismans protecting him, followed the command instantly. He thrust himself inside and had to hold himself back from cumming. A succubus really was quite the creature. His insides were far more inviting than Kurogane wanted to admit, “Fuck!”

Fai’s mind was clouded with the energy he was receiving. No wonder humans got sucked dry, this felt amazing! When Kurogane failed to move, he rocked his hips against the man, “Come on~ I don’t mind if you cum early. Let me taste you.”

Kurogane gasped and started to grind into Fai. Even if Fai didn’t mind a quick conclusion, it was a matter of pride. He moved slow and deep, keeping his last shred of focus and holding it in. The succubus under him moaned shamelessly and wrapped around him like and octopus. 

“Kuro-kun~” Fai felt words on the tip of his tongue but bit them back. He had to wrestle for control over his abilities. If he wasn’t careful Kurogane really would fuck him until he died.

Fai let his moans spill out and scratched at Kurogane’s back. Instincts took him over and his body moved in rhythm with the priest’s. “Don’t be so nice, Kuro! You can go harder,” he whined.

Against his better judgement, Kurogane thrusted deeper and faster. Fai’s mewling egged him on. He sunk one hand in soft feathers and the other in Fai’s hair. 

Fai extended his wings out and arched his back as Kurogane drove himself deeper. “Come one, sweetie. Cum in me. Let yourself go, it’s okay,” he cooed. He could feel Kurogane going way past his limit and wanted to keep his promise.

Kurogane heard the words and had no choice but to obey. He stopped holding himself back and pushed deeply into Fai. He came with a gasp and kissed Fai. Kurogane humped shallowly and slowly, wringing himself out for the succubus under him.

Fai hummed, “Good boy~”

Kurogane looked down at Fai’s hardon and groaned. He pulled out and started to tug on himself to bring it back to life.

Fai pulled his hands away, “No, don’t do that. You’ll only hurt yourself.” He pushed Kurogane to the bed, “We should have done this with your talismans on. Come here, lend me your hands.”

Kurogane let Fai essentially fuck his hand. He pumped smoothly over the slick member and kept making out with the demon. Fai’s small little moans and whimpers filled the room until he came all over Kurogane’s chest.

Fai was quick to snuggle up on Kurogane’s chest and sighed, “Perfect, Kuro-love. You’re perfect.”

It took several minutes for Kurogane to get his bearings, “You… used your magic.”

“Pheromones, dear. I don’t really,” Fai paused, “Control them. Or maybe I just can’t yet.”

Kurogane rolled his eyes, “You took a lot out of me. Get me some water.”

Fai laughed, “Can’t get up? I think I can get you more than water if you need.”

“Just water. And hurry up.”

Fai got up and searched the house for the kitchen. After getting two glasses of water, he quickly got back to the bedroom. 

“Here, I only got lost twice,” Fai joked and helped Kurogane sit up.

“What did you do to me?”

“I fed, and I tried very hard not to take too much. I’m new and kind of useless,” Fai admitted and laid in the futon, “I’m glad you’re okay.”

“I don’t think feeling like I ran a marathon without training is ‘okay.’”

“Shush, just drink your water and sleep,” Fai closed his eyes, feeling better than he had since his puberty started.

Kurogane gulped both glasses, silently thanking Fai for grabbing two, and pulled the blanket over both of them. He couldn’t do much to stop Fai crawling back on top of him, so he just allowed it. Next thing he knew, he was dreaming.


	2. Meet the Team

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I wasn't sure I was going to continue, but then I figured out the rest of the plot fairly quickly. Enjoy!

“Oi, wake up,” Kurogane shook Fai’s shoulder.

He groaned and pulled himself further into the futon, “Go away.”

“Wake up, demon. You have to sweep the grounds.”

Fai peeked over the comforter, “What?”

“The grounds, sweep them. You aren’t free loading here.”

Fai bolted up, “Free loading? I’m not even staying here!”

“Yes, you are,” Kurogane smirked, “I can’t just let you go off into the world.”

“That was the deal! I didn’t try to kill you, so I get to live.”

Kurogane nodded, “You didn’t try to kill me, so you get to live under my watch. So, you need to pick up some chores.”

Fai shook his head, “I’m not going to derail my life to comfort your paranoia. I have a family you know!”

“I thought you didn’t have a mentor?”

Fai blushed, “I don’t. My father adopted me.”

“Give him a call then. You’re still staying here.”

“So, you’re going to feed me?” Fai asked, “Are you really doing this to protect humans? Or is this about your lacking sex life?”

Kurogane threw work clothes at Fai, “Shut up and hop to it. I’m taking the hard jobs so don’t complain.”

Fai was going to complain all the more, but Kurogane closed the door before he could. He got dressed and went looking for his new landlord, “Hey, Kuro-meanie, where’s your phone?”

Kurogane glanced up from his wash bucket, “There’s a landline in the hall just before the entryway.”

“You’re pretty confident, you know. My father could just come here and kill you.”

“You may not like to hear this, but I’ve killed countless demons who had far more confidence than me. I know I can protect myself and this shrine just fine,” Kurogane started scrubbing the floor, “Plus I’m betting you get your coexistence philosophy from him.”

Fai sighed his defeat and found the phone. Kurogane was spot on with his assumptions, but Fai knew his father could retrieve him easily without bloodshed. He dialed out quickly and soon heard his father’s voice.

“Hello?”

“Hi, Ashura.”

“Oh, Fai? Where are you?”

“Long story,” Fai said, “I slept in.”

Ashura chuckled, “I’m glad things went well. When are you getting home?”

“That’s the long story part… I uh… Picked the wrong prey.”

“Fai, what happened?”

“Well… there was this guy in the bar, really hot, and starting me down. So, I approached, flirted, and got invited to his house.”

“Sounds like it went smoothly, so why is my stomach sinking?”

“He’s a priest, Father.”

There was a long silence on the other end.

“Father?”

“Sorry, he’s a what?”

“Head priest of the Suwa Shrine. Obviously, he didn’t kill me, but it was touch and go for a bit.”

“Alright, and this is his phone you’re on?”

“Yeah, he wanted me to call because he doesn’t plan on letting me loose into the world.”

Fai frowned as he heard the stifled laughter, “He plans to keep you as a pet?”

“Something like that,” Fai admitted, “Honestly, he’s a steady meal so long as I help him take care of the shrine.”

“You don’t want me to come get you?”

“No! I think it would be bad for him to know who you are.”

“I’d rather him know what he’s up against,” Ashura sighed, “But I’ll honor your request. Just call me the moment you need me. Don’t take any risks.”

Fai smiled, “I know, Father. I’ll be careful. Hopefully he’ll let me visit home sometime soon.”

“I can come visit whenever you want me too,” Ashura assured.

“Okay, Father. I need to get to… sweeping the grounds, I guess?”

More laughter came over, “I’m proud to have a Miko son.”

Fai looked at his blue hakama, “Gonnegi, I think? Is that lowest rank?”

“Hm, Yes, that’s right. As long as you passed your exams. Until then you’re essentially unpaid help.”

Fai groaned, “If he tries to make me get certified I will call you over.”

“Alright, get to work, young priest. You need to learn discipline.”

“Stop teasing me! I love you, be safe.”

“You be safe. You’re in the enemy’s hands,” Fai heard the grin in his voice, “I love you, too, Fai.”

Fai hung up the phone and went back to Kurogane, “The sleepover’s been approved! Where’s my broom?”

Kurogane stood up, about halfway done with the room, “Follow me, we have a shed out back.”

Fai got his very own broom and instructions on where to sweep. The shrine itself wasn’t too big. He swept the leaves on the grounds and did some general cleaning. As much as he hated being forced into a life of shrine work, Fai did his best to be thorough. There was little point in angering the priest.

As he was finishing up the path from the gate, he turned to find Kurogane coming up. Fai smiled and waved, “Checking my work, Kuro-sensei?”

“Yes,” Kurogane said. 

Fai’s eyebrows rose, “Wait, really? You didn’t think I could sweep some leaves?”

“I didn’t think you would take it seriously.”

“I guess I can’t blame you for that, but I still feel offended.”

“Don’t be, I do the same for all the priests here.”

Fai frowned, “How many potential murders do I have to look out for?”

Kurogane glared, “Don’t call us murderers.”

“How many people are here, gunning for my race in general?” Fai rephrased. He could tell Kurogane did not take that question any better.

“Just two trainees. They’ll be in soon,” Kurogane took the broom from Fai, “Can you cook?”

“Very well,” Fai beamed.

“Get breakfast started then. Try to remember what I tell you to do, this will be your daily chores.”

Fai saluted and made his way to the kitchen. He vaguely remembered the way, but the hallways seemed very different with light coming through the windows. It really was a beautiful house. Fai notice the shrine itself was further in, and Kurogane had not sent him anywhere near it. He wondered who was kept there but knew he probably should not ask.

He looked through the refrigerator and cupboards to see what he could make. He found eggs, fish, random pickled vegetables, and rice. Fai hoped the food stock was merely low at this point in the week and decided to make some quick omelets and rice. 

Fai was nearly done with the meal when a low voice startled him.

“Who are you?”

The succubus jumped and turned around to face the teen, “Oh, you must be one of the trainees! Hi, I’m Fai. I’m, uh, live in help? I guess?”

The teen looked skeptical but came into the kitchen anyway. He set groceries on the counter, “Doumeki.”

“Hm? Ah, yes, nice to meet you, Doumeki,” Fai smiled and let him put away the groceries. He was more than glad to see the cupboards restocked and finished up making breakfast. 

Doumeki remained silent and waited at the table for his meal. Soon after Fai set everything out, Kurogane and another teen entered the dining room.

“Good morning, Doumeki. And you’re Fai?” he smiled politely and held out his hand.

“That’s me, and you are?” Fai felt a small jolt as he shook the boy’s hand. This was getting very interesting. By the flash of fear in the boy’s eyes, Fai assumed Kurogane had no idea what he was.

“S-Syaoran,” he replied and took his seat at the table.

Kurogane gave Fai a suspicious look before sitting down, “Thanks for cooking. Fai’s going to be here for the foreseeable future. For now, I’ll have him shadow one of you to learn, but eventually he’ll take some of your chores.”

The teens nodded in response. 

“Good, he’ll be with Syaoran today. Just take him through maintenance routines for now.”

While they all ate and got to know each other, Fai noticed Doumeki had yet to touch his food. He remained silent while Syaoran made small talk. Finally, he ate a small bite and nodded. Afterwards, they all finished breakfast normally.

Fai and Syaoran were sent to clean up the kitchen while the other two started ritual and cleansing work.

“So, kitsune?” Fai grinned.

Syaoran’s smiled thinned as he passed a wet dish, “Half.”

Fai grinned, “Let me guess, you grew up with humans?”

Syaoran shook his head, “I still live with both my parents, actually.”

Fai stopped drying for a moment, “Really? Your parents are still together?”

“I know it’s strange, but yes. They’re happy.”

“Lucky…” Fai sighed, “I have two demon parents and neither of them stuck around.”

“Were you raised by humans?”

Fai shook his head, “No. Why? Oh, it wasn’t very demonic of me to care about my parents, right?”

“Most demons I’ve met either killed their parents or just don’t care either way,” Syaoran admitted.

“I didn’t have to kill me parents,” Fai grinned, “My older brother did that. I was adopted after.” Syaoran looked uncomfortable at the statement, but that was Fai’s intention, “I’m joking, Syaoran. Well, I’m not, that’s what happened. But I’m not happy about it and I wouldn’t have hurt them even if I could. The demon that took me in made me go to school and grow up with humans.”

The boy nodded, “Does Kurogane know what you are?”

“Well, he should after last ni-” Fai saw Syaoran’s eyes widen a fraction, “Er, yes. Yes, he does.”  
“Why are you here?”

“Mister hot shot head priest won’t let me leave. He says he can’t let me loose in the world.”

Syaoran thought as he helped Fai put the dishes away, “Did you seek him out as, uh, prey?”

“Yup, big mistake.”

“Fai, how old are you?”

It was Fai’s turn to sputter and blush, “Do I have to answer that?”

“No, not if you don’t want. It’s just, you look like you’re too old to make mistakes like that.”

“Ouch, that stings… I’m only 22.”

Syaoran froze, “22? You’re fully grown at 22?”

“I grew up with humans only. Father says my body adapted to that and grew in the human life cycle. My puberty did not start early, though. How old are you?”

“140.”

“And you’re not full grown yet?!”

“I can take whatever form I need to,” Syaoran shrugged, “I’m a kitsune. I’ve been a priest for a long time now, but when I get too ‘old’ I have to start fresh.”

“Okay, and Kurogane hasn’t noticed anything odd?”

“He believes I’m a human child. I came with recommendations from the school and he has no reason to question it.”

Fai laughed, “That’s hilarious! Kuro-meanie won’t trust me as far as he could throw me, but he’s training an adult kitsune. What is this shrine? Is Doumeki a god or something?”

Syaoran smiled, “No, he’s not.”

“But?”

“But what?”

“Oh, come on. He can’t just be an actual human wanting to be a priest. That’s too normal for this shrine.”

Syaoran shook his head, “How did this turn into a tell all?”

“I’ll tell you who my father is if you tell me his secret.”

Syaoran did not look interested at first, but the grin on Fai’s face told him it was interesting information to have, “Promise you won’t say a thing to either of them?”

“Of course, and you can’t mention who my father is.”

“He’s with my brother, and their lifespan is connected. He’s 56.”

Fai stifled his laugh, then quieted, “Wait, kitsune can’t connect life forces like that.”

“He’s my half-brother.”

“Which half?”

“Fai,” Syaoran reminded.

“Sorry, right… My adoptive father is,” Fai leaned in and whispered, “Ashura.”

“I’m sorry, what?”

“Senior,” Fa specified, “Now that that’s done, what all do we have to do today.”

“Wait, you can’t just say that and-”

Fai shushed him, “I’m not going ask about your family anymore so don’t expect answers from me.”

Syaoran opened his mouth a few times before shaking his head, “Okay, well, follow me.”

Syaoran took Fai through the maintenance rounds. There was washing, dusting, watering, and general grounds upkeep. It amazed Fai how much had to be done in a day. They both stayed well away from where shrine’s demon was encased. He wondered if Syaoran had done that on purpose and asked him when the chores were finished.

“I don’t even like to go there. Doumeki handles most of the chores and rituals when it comes to keeping it trapped.”

“Who’s there?”

“I don’t really know. The records I’ve seen just mention that it’s powerful and dangerous. I would rather not set it free or get trapped with it, so I stay away. You should too.”

Fai nodded, “I don’t want to spend eternity trapped in a shrine.”

“Either way, that’s all we have to do today. Besides making dinner, that is.”

“And we have to do this every day?”

“No,” Syaoran laughed, “This is just Sunday cleanup. There are rituals throughout the week, but most days we train, then we head out at night.”

“Thank god,” Fai mumbled, “I would die if we had to fill every day like that.”

“You would what?” Kurogane said, walking up behind them.

Fai jumped and smiled at him, “I would die of exhaustion having to clean like that every day.”

Kurogane sighed and pointed back towards the house, “Just get dinner ready. I already Sent Doumeki home for the day. Syaoran, are you staying?”

“Not today,” he bowed, “I’ll get changed and take my leave.”

“Alright, have a good night.”

Kurogane and Fai left Syaoran and went to the kitchen, “So your first day was shitty, huh?”

“Oh, you care?” Fai smirked, “I thought I was just you’re little succu-pet.”

“And that’s the last time I’ll care.”

“Kuro-grumpy, I’m just joking. It was fine. Syaoran is a good boy and helped me a lot.”

“Glad to hear it.”

Fai set to make a small dinner for the two of them while Kurogane watched. While he did not particularly mind being eyed so carefully, Fai decided to speak up, “You think I’m going to shank you if you aren’t staring a hole into my back?”

“You eat food?” Kurogane ignored him.

“Of course, it doesn’t sustain me anymore, but it still tastes good.”

“Nn, speaking of, when do you want to eat tonight?”

“As soon as I’m done cooking?”

“Not that,” Kurogane snorted like Fai was the idiot.

He turned around confused, “Kuro-chan, so you think I need to fuck someone every night to survive?”

Kurogane lowered his head to hide his shame, “No! I mean, you don’t?”

Fai teared up before he could really answer and Kurogane was on his feet soon after.

“Why are you crying? I’m sorry, there’s clearly a lot I don’t know about your kind. I’ve seen succubi on the town every night, so I just assumed…”

Fai shook his head a leaned into Kurogane’s chest, “You took me into your home thinking you would have to feed me every day. That’s the nicest thing anyone’s ever done for me! That’s huge commitment just to keep your enemy alive.”

Kurogane awkwardly hugged him, “You’re not an enemy… Not right now, at least. You didn’t even take advantage of Syaoran today when you could have.”

He laughed at the irony of that situation, “No, I did not try to seduce a teenager.”

“Are you okay?”

“I’m fine,” Fai backed away and tried to compose himself, “I haven’t had many close friends in my life.”

“I can tell. I even beat your father out for ‘nicest thing ever done.’”

“Shut up,” Fai laughed again, “He doesn’t count. He chose to raise me, but after that it was just his job.”

“I still don’t think he’d like to hear you say that, all I’m saying.”

Fai turned back to the food, “I can’t believe you really don’t know a demon’s feeding schedule. Sure, we can pig out, but it’s not like humans have to eat every day.”

“Is there any demon that has to?”

Fai thought for a bit, “Not that I can think of right now. The more often we feed, the more powerful we get. That’s probably why the ones you run into feed multiple times a day.”

“Let me know if you think of any.”

“Sure thing, I don’t mind being a tattle tale.”

“Then get me a list of targets.”

Fai rolled his eyes, “Too time consuming. Plus, I wouldn’t know any you could take on anyway.”

“Oh yeah, you only know super powerful demons?”

“It’s a weird flex, I know.”

Kurogane did not respond immediately. Fai let the silence fill the room until he finally did speak.

“Are you really okay? That came out of nowhere.”

“I’m completely neurotic,” Fai chuckled, “Really though, I’m fine. I wasn’t lying when I said I don’t have friends. I grew up surrounded by humans and couldn’t connect well with them. I had my family and some passing friendships. It honestly hasn’t bothered me in years but… I guess it just bubbled up. So, thank you for caring for me. I really appreciate it.”

Kurogane wasn’t sure how to respond, so he let Fai finish cooking.


	3. Chapter 3

The end of Fai’s first week at the shrine slower than the end of his schooling. Kurogane kept him busy tending to Syaoran and Doumeki as they trained and performed rituals. He helped patch Syaoran up after a particularly tough spar and made sure Doumeki’s bow range was tidy once he was done. Throughout the week Fai felt more and more that he was meant to be a maid more than anything else.

Kurogane went out most nights to hunt. He would sometimes take one or both the boys, but most often he just went alone. Fai thought to ask him about his experiences a few times, but ultimately decided it was none of his business. No one he cared about would be best by the priest anyway.

When the night was over, Kurogane would tuck into his futon as quietly as possible. He had insisted Fai share a room but had provided a separate futon. It did not seem to matter how quiet Kurogane was. Fai always woke up as he slid the door open. It comforted him, even moreso when he did not smell any blood. 

It was the last day of his first week that he got to spend time with Doumeki. The human archer was always quiet and focused on his duties. Fai wondered how anyone to date him with the high walls he built.

The two were sent on a shopping trip for the next week but had already been to the first store without talking much. Fai felt extremely awkward and was fiddling with the bag in his hands.

“You with Kurogane?”

“Hm?” Fai perked up, “What was that?”

“You with Kurogane? A Lover?”

Fai stopped walking and looked at the teen, “Aren’t you a bit young for that question?”

“I’m 17,” he shrugged, “Not like I’m a virgin.”

“Alright then… We aren’t lovers per se. More like, uh,” Fai couldn’t say the right word.

“Fuck buddies?”

“Em… Yes? Sort of?”

“Figured,” Doumeki nodded, “Someone has to be feeding you.”

Fai didn’t catch his meaning at first, but his eyes widened once it registered, “What?”

“What? He’s not feeding you?”

“No, he is but am I really that obvious?”

“No, I can just see you.”

Fai hummed, “A spiritual ability?”

“Something like that,” he confirmed, “Just wanted to know why you were here.”

“Kidnapping, mostly,” Fai groaned, “I’m too young and got caught very quickly.”

“Sucks to be adopted.”

“Did Syaoran tell you that?”

“I asked him. Looked like you scared him day one.”

“I don’t blame him, I could have outed him on accident. I was surprised to see another demon in the shrine with how Kuro-puu treated me.”

“I’m surprised you’re alive.”

“I’m guessing he doesn’t spare lives often?”

“No.”

“Do you?”

Doumeki shrugged, a motion that was becoming his signature answer, “More than him, less than Syaoran.”

Fai chuckled, “I figured Syaoran was a softy! He’s a good kid, er, adult. Right, you’re both adults.”

Doumeki stopped walking and turned to face Fai, “What else did he say?”

Swearing silently at his big mouth, Fai glanced away, “Not much? Just that you’re connected to his half-brother and that you are not, in fact, 17.”

“Right,” he kept walking towards their next stop.

“I get the feeling that’s an off-limits topic?”

Doumeki shrugged once more and let the conversation die. 

Fai thought he did not look particularly angry but chided himself regardless. How stupid was he anyway? It was only a week ago he was given the info in confidence. Maybe he could blame it on the slight fog in his head. He really should have fed sooner than this.

By the time shopping was finished, the sun was dipping below the tree line of the shrine. They both had arms full of supplies and groceries to lug into the house. The quickly divvied up the supplies and put them away. Fai took his bags to the kitchen while Doumeki took his off to the shed.

“Fai, welcome back.”

Fai nearly let his wings loose at Kurogane’s deep voice. He really should have fed already. “You scared… wait,” he turned around to see Syaoran smiling behind him, “Kuro-jerk wouldn’t welcome me home.”

“I think he would,” Syaoran began to empty some of the bags.

“Either way that was rude of you.”

“I’m kitsune, we like jokes. More than that I had to make sure.”

“Of?”

“You haven’t fed since you came here, have you?”

Nail on the head, “No, I haven’t asked. It takes so much out of him.”

“It’s going to be more dangerous the more you wait, and you’re barely holding yourself together.”

Fai groaned, “I know! But it’s just weird, isn’t it? Just asking him to strip for me?”

Syaoran kept his eyes glued to the items in front of him, “You have to ask him. As a demon, you have solid instincts you can follow. You’re going to have to learn by yourself and by trusting yourself.”

Fai hugged Syaoran tightly, “I’m scared of messing up and I know prolonging it only increases the risk but what if I can’t control myself and kill him? I’m freaked out!”

“Fai,” Syaoran tried to pull away, “Fai! Calm down. You’re showing.”

Fai yelped and pulled himself away took several deep breaths to calm down. He shifted back to his human form and sat at the table, “I need him soon.”

“You needed him about three days ago. You should head to your room and wait for him. I can finish up here and let him know you aren’t feeling well.”

Fai nodded and stood up to leave, “You’re going to be a great father someday!”

“My son is 14, Fai, but thank you.”

“What?!”

“Go rest, we can talk later.”

Fai let him be, mainly because he had to have some privacy. He wanted to meet Syaoran’s family more than ever now. What would a little Syaoran even be like? How grown was he at 14? Fai had never seen a young demon other than himself. Syaoran’s son could be anywhere from a toddler to and teen. 

Fai pulled out the futon and curled up on top of it. He knew Kurogane was going to give him a serious talking to for this, and he really deserved it. There were bound to be mistakes with him living in a shrine, but a decent feeding schedule shouldn’t have been one of them. He heaved a large sigh and rolled onto his side.

Hours passed, or maybe just one. Fai couldn’t be sure how long it was when the door slid open.

“Heard you were sick.”

Fai flopped on his back, “I’m hungry.”

Kurogane snorted, “You look like it. How long ago did you need to feed?”

Fai rolled his eyes and pulled Kurogane onto the futon, “You can lecture later, I need you.”


	4. Chapter 4

“I’m freaking out here!” Fai yelled as soon as the phone was picked up.

A groggy voice replied, “What? Who is this?”

“It’s Fai.”

“What…” he heard some shuffling, “Okay, tell me what happened? Is Kurogane okay?”

“I don’t know, Syaoran! He’s alive but he won’t wake up!”

“Calm down. If he’s alive, then he probably just needs to sleep for a while.”

“But what if he’s comatose?!”

“I don’t think you feeding from him would ever put him in a coma. Just let him rest and watch over him.”

“But-”

“Fai. Please.”

Fai wanted to fret more but stopped as he heard more voices over the phone. He waited while tapping the table. 

He knew Kurogane would be tired after the night they had. Fai needed to feed more often than once a week, that was clear. He took too much energy from the priest and barely stopped himself from going another round. He called Syaoran thinking he was the only one who could help, but maybe he should have called his own father first.

“Hello? Is this the succubus?”

“Um, yes?” Fai answered the new voice.

“My name is Watanuki, I’m Syaoran’s brother. Please tell me what’s going on.”

“Oh! Yes, well, I fed last night for the first time in a week and took way too much! Kurogane normally wakes up at sunrise but he hasn’t budged in a couple hours!”

“Is there anything wrong with his breathing?”

“Not that I know of? He’s breathing okay, I think.”

“Then let him sleep alone and have food and water ready when he wakes up. It could be anytime between 12 to 24 hours from now and he will be hungry. Other than that, there’s not much you can do.”

The phone was passed back to Syaoran, “Please come up with a better schedule for your feeding.”

Fai nodded even though they couldn’t see him, “I’ll figure it out.”

“Figure it out with Kurogane.”

“I will.”

“Go tend to him now, I have things I need to do.”

“Thank you.”

Fai heard a little voice call out ‘Papa’ before the line went dead. He assumed it was Syaoran’s son. He sounded like a child, maybe four or 5 in human terms? 

Fai sighed and hung up the phone. Maybe he had over reacted, but he was still worried. Kurogane was risking himself and Fai could barely get over how awkward asking for sex felt. What a ridiculous problem for a succubus to have.

He got a glass of water and went back to the bedroom. Kurogane was peacefully sleeping on his back right where Fai had left him. Fai put his finger under his nose to double check his breathing. It didn’t feel particularly shallow or quick. Fai sighed in relief.

There wasn’t much else he could do for him at this point. The others were off today so Kurogane could clean the house. Fai had a small list of things to help, but he decided to do all he could while Kurogane slept.

He decided not to bother reverting to his human form. All his chores were indoors. Fai started on dusting and sweeping in the house. The house was full of antiques that all needed to be cared for. Kurogane didn’t strike him as a collector, so he assumed they came from the previous priests. He carefully cleaned them and checked back in on his ward.

No changes.

Fai went back out and started dusting the knickknacks in the cabinets. He saw an ornate wooden cabinet next to the TV that never seemed to be open. It didn’t have glass so he couldn’t see what it held, but he didn’t think much of opening it.

The inside surprised him. It held two simple urns, two bowls of offerings, and a single portrait. The man in the picture looked eerily like Kurogane. He wore traditional hakama and had his hair pulled back into a thin ponytail. Beside him sat a beautiful woman, wrapped in a purple kimono. Her long hair draped over her shoulders, framing the kindest fac Fai had ever seen.

He ran his fingers gently over the frame. The bottom of it had two names engraved in a beautiful, albeit difficult, script. Fai couldn’t read it, be he assumed they were Kurogane’s parents. Slowly, he replaced the picture and closed the cabinet. It wasn’t his place to care for their remains.

Fai cleaned the house as much as he could before checking in on Kurogane again. It had been a few hours, so he hoped for the best. The priest had shifted to his side. 

Fai felt ease flood through his body. While the water was untouched, he had moved. That had to be a good sign, right?

He needed to make some food now. There wasn’t much he could make considering Kurogane could wake in a few minutes, or not until the next day. Fai decided a nice stew would be best. He started on cutting vegetables and beef. The meat fried off first, then he added the broth and vegetables in. 

With it bubbling away, Fai returned to watch over Kurogane while he slept. His breathing was even and deep. Fai brushed the hair out of his eyes and smiled. He was much cuter when he slept like this.

The phone rang in the hallway and Fai picked up quickly, “Hello? Suwa Shrine.”

“Fai? You sound professional.”

He smiled, “Ashura, it’s good to hear from you!”

“Is everything okay? You sound tired.”

“I spent most of the day worrying,” he admitted, “I fed last night I went too far.”

“Is the priest still out?”

“Yes, but I have food and water ready for him already.”

Ashura chuckled, “You’re taking this better than I imagined. I’m proud.”

Fai sighed, “Don’t be. I was so frazzled this morning I called one of the other workers here to help.”

“They know about you?”  
That was right, Fai hadn’t talked to him about this yet. “Well,” Fai quieted his voice just in case, “The trainees here special. One is a kitsune in hiding and I called him this morning.”

“And the other?”

“His life force is tied to the kitsune’s half-brother. They both look like teenagers here, but it’s a lie.”

“Interesting.”

Fai grimaced, “I don’t like your tone. You sound way to intrigued.”

“It’s not illegal for someone to visit a shrine, Fai.”

“No, it’s not, but you’re a scary demon. I’m making friends here and I don’t want them to see you.”

“You don’t want to introduce your friends to your father?”

Fai deadpanned, “You know what I mean.”

“I understand,” he laughed, “I won’t visit unless you need me to.”

“Thank you. I need to go, Father. The stew should be done by now.”

“Don’t let it thicken too much. Please call more often as well.”

Fai smiled, “I will. Love you!”

Fai hung up the phone before he could get caught up in more conversation. He turned off the stove top and went ack to Kurogane.

This time, some of the water was missing. Fai smiled and refilled the glass and took his place kneeling next to the priest. He should be waking soon considering he had drunk some of the water.

Fai ran his fingers through Kurogane’s hair and hummed for him. It was a soft melody he remembered from his mother, but he couldn’t remember the words. So, he stuck with humming the tune.

Kurogane began to stir around 20 minutes later. Fai moved away to give him space, “Are you okay?”

He groaned, “No.”

Fai bit his lip at the deep, groggy voice. He felt bad for making Kurogane feel this way, but couldn’t help but like his tired voice, “I’m sorry. I have stew ready if you want some?”

“Yeah,” He reached out lazily for the water and chugged it, “This too.”

Fai took the glass and refilled it. When he came back with the water and stew, Kurogane was sitting up and rubbing his head.

“Headache? Do you want some Advil?”

“No, just water.”

Fai handed the water over and watched Kurogane down it again. Next, he took the stew and started eating slowly. He blew on the stew before each bite and savored the taste.

“Good?” Fai asked after Kurogane had ate some.

“Yeah. Thanks,” he sighed, “Glad the kids are off today.”

“You wouldn’t want to explain it?”

He side-eyed Fai, “You would?”

Fai blushed and looked away, “Not really, no. I, uh, I really am sorry for waiting so long, and over doing it…”

“Just tell me when you need to feed. Is twice a week good? Or do you need more?” Kurogane asked.

“I was hungry around day four, I think.”

Kurogane sputtered, “You waited three days after that? Are you joking?!”

Fai winced and lowered his wings, “I’m sorry!” He saw Kurogane’s eye start to twitch, “Really! I’m so sorry!”

He looked like he wanted to yell, but he held back and ground out, “Just tell me when you need to feed. That’s why you’re here.”

Fai deflated, “Right… Every four days will work.”

Kurogane wasn’t sure what to make of the expression. He finished off the soup and handed back the bowl, “Thanks for taking care of me.”

“It’s nothing,” Fai shook his head, “I’m the one who messed up!”

Kurogane ruffled his hair, “It’s fine. I just gotta clean the house tomorrow.”

Fai beat his wings lightly, “I did all the cleaning, but I wasn’t sure what else you wanted to do.”

He stopped in surprise, “You cleaned the whole house?”

Fai nodded slowly, “I swept, dusted, cleaned the bathroom and kitchen, polished the antiques, and started on the laundry. It started raining so I couldn’t hang them yet.”

“That’s… Thanks.”

“It’s the least I could do. Do you want anything else? Do you want me to run the bath for you?”

“No,” Kurogane held up his hand, “I’m still exhausted.”

“Ah, then I’ll let you sleep.”

Fai started to stand when Kurogane grabbed his arm, “What?”

The priest looked at the sheets, “Where are you going?”

“I don’t know. I was just giving you privacy.”

He rolled his eyes, “Were you planning on sleeping on the couch? You can just stay here.”

Fai sat himself back down, if only to process what Kurogane had said, “Oh, okay?”

“What? You aren’t tired? You did a lot today.”

“No, I am,” he mumbled, “I just didn’t think you’d want me to sleep here after that.”

Kurogane rolled over to leave room on the futon, “You didn’t kill me. I’m not going to make you sleep on the couch for eating.”

Fai crawled in bed next to Kurogane and smiled to himself, “Thank you. Goodnight, Kuro-sleepy.”

“Whose fault is that?” he yawned.

“Mine, but it’s stil


	5. Chapter 5

Fai’s first month ended uneventfully. He slowly took on more shores as he got used to them. Syaoran mostly watched over his progress, but Kurogane was never far behind to keep his eye out. 

Fai was about to call Kurogane for lunch when he saw him in front of the altar. He looked serene as he prayed. The softness in his face surprised Fai. He leaned against the wall and watched quietly.

“Are they your parents?” Fai asked when Kurogane finally closed the cabinet.

He glanced over to him and stayed silent. Fai almost thought he wasn’t going to get an answer when the priest finally spoke, “Yes.”

He didn’t want to hurt him further. The scar obviously ran deep, but the question left Fai’s mouth before he could stop himself, “What happened to them?”

Kurogane looked back up at him.

The hesitation flustered Fai. He knew the question was stupid. He shook his head quickly, “You don’t have to answer that, sorry.”

Kurogane sighed and stood up, “It’s just not something you’d like to hear.”

“Because I’m a demon?”

Kurogane waved him over to the couch as he sat down, “Yeah, because you’re a demon.”

Fai sat down and curled up into his side. It was too comfortable, but Kurogane didn’t even mention the closeness. He just wrapped his arm around his shoulder and leaned back.

“My dad was a full-time hunter. My mom was this shrine’s priestess. They worked together to keep this shrine safe. Mom was really powerful, and she was able to put up kekkai.”

Fai nodded, “That’s rare for humans. I take it you didn’t inherit that ability?”

“No. I take after my dad more, but Mom sis give me some spiritual powers.”

“Like what? I know you use incantations,” Fai remembered the papers Kurogane used to protect himself and reveal demons, “But anyone can learn that.”

Kurogane shifted, “That’s…” He sighed.

“Sorry, I’m prying again,” he cringed, “Just ignore that!”

Kurogane pursed his lips, “My dad made a lot of enemies, but they could never get passed the kekkai. There are still demons that recognize me and attack on sight from his reputation.

“Things were almost too easy for me. I was training with Dad and learning incantations with Mom. It was like they were invincible. That was a mistake. No one is invincible.”

Fai felt his gut shift. He had a few ideas of what may be able to take down a powerful priestess and none of them were kind.

“Mom got sick. As she became weaker, so did her kekkai. It only took two months and 14 days for the demons to attack. Most still couldn’t break through the kekkai, but the more powerful ones did. Dad put up one Hell of a fight. He cut through them like tinsel. I had no idea how strong he actually was until that night. To protect his family, Dad held nothing back.

“While he fought, I protected Mom. Nothing got even close to her room for me to fight. She prayed and did everything in her power to keep that kekkai up. I remember hearing her coughing up mucus, maybe blood. I wasn’t allowed in the room to see.”

He stopped there. Fai let him keep the silence. If he didn’t want to say more, he didn’t have to. Fai assumed his parents had been murdered considering their profession, but this was more of an all-out war than the work accident he had expected.

“One second we were fine, the next the kekkai fell. I ran into my mom’s room to see a demon had opened a poral to kill her. He was gone before I could attack him.”

Fai hugged Kurogane close and nuzzled against him, “I’m so sorry, Kuro-kun.”

“Nn,” he sighed, “Not your fault. I honestly don’t remember much after that. When I came to, the sun was rising, and dead demons were surrounding me. My mom’s corpse was in one arm and my dad’s was behind me. Friends of my parents showed up to take care of me for a time, then I took over duties here.”

“How… old were you?”

“14.”

Fai gasped, “So young!”

He shrugged, “How old were you when you lost your parents?”

“Ryuuki killed them when I six… I think. Maybe five? I don’t remember it clearly.”

“How did you deal with it?” Kurogane asked sincerely.

“I… didn’t. My parents weren’t the worst thing I had lost,” he shook the memory from his head, “More importantly, are you okay?”

“It was 11 years ago. I can’t say I’ve moved on, but it doesn’t hurt much anymore.”

Fai thought that had to be a lie. How did Kurogane ever let Fai live? In his shoes, Fai would be absolutely merciless for what was taken from him, “You are remarkable.”

“Not really,” he looked away, “Humans don’t have that much time to mourn. Our lives are too short.”

He nodded, not sure what else to say. Kurogane had trusted him with this story after a month of knowing each other. Perhaps the sex brought them closer? It certainly made it easy to cuddle the priest. He felt comfortable beside Kurogane and was happy he could be trusted at this point.

Dinner was eaten in silence that day, but it wasn’t awkward.

Another month went by faster than Fai could imagine. He fell neatly into his routine at the shrine, taking on most of the cleaning duties. It was simple work, but Kurogane was picky about the quality. He would constantly check on Fai to make sure he was doing everything right. 

It annoyed Fai. Kurogane once said he kept an eye on all the workers, but he mostly left Syaoran and Doumeki alone. Fai was the only one he watched over throughout the day. Fai felt his eyes on him as he swept the front walk.

“Like what you see?”

Kurogane coughed, “What?”

Fai turned towards him and glared, “You watch me all the time. I can only assume you like watching me work.”

He wasn’t expecting the blush to creep up Kurogane’s face, “W-what?! Of course not! I’m just checking in on you.”

Fai blinked. That wasn’t right. Was he actually just checking Fai out all this time? He widened his eyes, “Oh my God. You actually just like watching me work!”

Kurogane whipped around to storm off, “Bullshit, just finish your work!”

Fai ran to him and grabbed his sleeve, “Big bad priest thinks I’m hot while sweeping! Do you watch my butt when I scrub the floors, too? Want me to work with my wings out, Kuro-daddy?”

Kurogane growled and freed his arm, “I do not!”

He laughed and poked Kurogane’s cheek, “I know you watch me closely. Here I thought you were being racist! This is way better, Kuro-cutie!”

“I-!” Kurogane barked, then stopped, “I…”

Fai grinned, “It’s not your fault. I know I draw men to me.”

Kurogane gave him a weird look. He rolled his shoulders and shook his head, “Yeah, whatever. You almost done?”

Fai let it go, “Yes, you hungry? I can make dinner now?”

“No, I want to go out.”

“Oh,” he covered his disappointment with a smile, “Have fun, then!”

Kurogane crossed his arms, “You can come with me.”

Fai tilted his head like a confused kitten. He hadn’t left the shrine for anything but grocery shopping since Kurogane brought him here. More than that, he never went out with the priest himself, “Are you serious? Did you hit your head?”

Kurogane turned away, “Stay here then.”

“No, I’ll go with you!” Fai ran to his side, “Let me get changed!”

Kurogane nodded and sat himself on the stairs to wait.

Fai ran to his room and pulled out an outfit. Kurogane had given him a small allowance to buy street clothes online. He just had a couple pairs of jeans and some nice shirts. He picked his light washed pair and V-neck t-shirt. After throwing them on he ran back out to Kurogane, “Ready!”

Kurogane stood up and put his hands in his pockets, “Follow me.”

“Are we taking the train?”

“No, just walking.”

Fai sped himself up to match Kurogane’s walking pace, “Where are we going?”

“A bar,” he shrugged.

Fai rolled his eyes but didn’t ask further. There wasn’t much of a reason to ask again. Kurogane only gave the answers he saw fit to give. They walked for roughly 20 minutes before Fai got his answer.

“sotano?”

“Yeah. They have a foreign chef and a pianist.”

Fai thought that didn’t sound like Kurogane’s kind of place. He thought Kurogane preferred traditional Japanese cuisine. When they ordered in the week before, he got soba. Fai got karaage chicken, the closest he could get to chicken nuggets. He was used to eating Japanese food, but he was a western demon at heart. His tastes were oriented to foreign foods.

Kurogane led the way down the stairs into a dimly lit bar. It was fancier than he imagined. They sat at the bar and quickly ordered drinks. The bartender poured their drinks easily with a soft smile.

“Is this your first time here?”

“Yes,” Fai smiled back.

“Welcome to sotano, then. Will you be eating as well?”

They both nodded and made quick orders. Kurogane stuck with a simple ramen. Fai took advantage of the foreign food and ordered an Italian styled pasta. He smiled and sipped his drink happily.

“You look in your element.”

Fai turned to look at Kurogane, “I like places like this. It’s quiet and nice. The piano sets a relaxing mood, too.” 

He looked over to the grand piano I the corner. One of the workers had been playing since they arrived.

“Do you know what he’s playing?” Kurogane asked.

“Affection For…” Fai smiled, “I wonder if he’d play Forget-Me-Not for me.”

Kurogane furrowed his brow, “Can you play?”

He hummed, “Yes. I used to play a lot when I was a child. I have a piano at ho- at my father’s house.” Fai tapped the notes on the bar as if he were playing them, “Can you play anything?”

Kurogane shook his head, “I’m good with a sword.”

Fai looked at his now empty drink and pushed the glass away. He knew he couldn’t afford another. He also knew he was quite the hassle when drunk.

Kurogane waved the bartender to them, “Refill us, please.”

Fai shook his head as his glass was taken, “What are you doing?”

“The least I can do is buy you dinner. You’ve worked for two months just for room and board.”

“I worked to stay alive,” Fai reminded with a grin, “Thank you for this. I’m having a lot of fun.”

Kurogane shrugged, “You deserve it. Good work.”

Fai sipped his refilled drink and smiled to himself. Kurogane was paying for his whole dinner, even though Fai didn’t need to eat. He couldn’t help but think of this as a date. It was so like Kurogane to hide that fact under the guise of work. He loved that man so much.

Fai frowned.

What did he just think?

He gave Kurogane a sideways glance. He was attractive under the dim light as he drank his beer. Kurogane was attractive under any light, even under the old bulbs in the dingy bar they met at. Fai closed his eyes and took another drink.

Behind his eyelids danced images of Kurogane being with him. Fucking him, kissing him, watching him. There was care in everything he did with Fai. It was odd to admit he liked… no… loved this human man. 

“Ne, Kuro-pii, have you ever loved anyone?”

Kurogane choked on his sushi, “What?!”

Fai couldn’t help but laugh, “Sorry! I know that was out of the blue.”

“Have you?”

“Other than my father and brother? No.”

Kurogane looked like he was about to say something, then looked at his drink curiously, “You have a brother?”

“Sort of?” Fai said, “I mean, by birth I have two brothers and four sisters. By adoption I just have one sibling, neither male nor female. My father introduced them as my brother though, so that’s what I say.”

“What are their names?”

Fai gave him a knowing look, “I’m not sending you on a hunt for my family.”

“Keep drinking, the nights young.”

Fai laughed again and obliged, finishing off the cocktail. He was feeling the alcohol and knew his blush would start soon, “I think I can take another.”

Kurogane side eyed him, looking regretful. He sighed and waved the bartender over to get Fai another drink anyway.

Fai was carried home on Kurogane’s back that night. He mewled and meowed in his ear the whole way to the shrine. It was a fun night for him.

Fai was surprised when he woke up to the sun high in the sky. Kurogane usually woke him up for work, but it had to be nearly noon. He stretched out and got dressed.

Kurogane was in the kitchen making food for the others.

Syaoran smiled at him, “Good morning, Fai.”

“Afternoon,” Kurogane corrected.

“Good afternoon,” Fai grinned, “Why didn’t you wake me up?”

The priest focused on shaping his rice, “You haven’t had a day off.”

Fai glanced at the boys for an explanation. He sat at the table and looked at Syaoran worriedly. He just shrugged in response.

Kurogane brought over the onigiri and set them out, “Here, these don’t have fish in them.”

Fai took the offered onigiri and bit into them. They also didn’t have anything sour inside. His priest was being awfully thoughtful. It made Fai uncomfortable.

“Ah,” Syaoran broke the silence, “Are we still going out today?”

Kurogane nodded, “We have some investigation to do before tonight. That bastard keeps slipping away.”

“Does ‘that bastard’ have a name?”

“Yukito,” he cursed.

Fai leaned back and thought about the name. It was familiar, so this demon had to be powerful, “I feel like I’ve heard that before.”

Syaoran tapped the table, “He’s a magician. Or at least part magician.”

“Of the Moon,” Fai mused, understanding what he was trying to say. No wonder he kept getting away. That was one demon they shouldn’t kill.

Kurogane looked between them suspiciously, “Fai…”

He realized what was happening and held up his hands, “They know about me!”

Doumeki cracked a smile, “You expected us not to know?”

“You trained us to spot demons in any form,” Syaoran agreed.

Kurogane felt proud, but shook his head, “Alright, so you know Yukito?”

“Not personally, but I’ve heard of him.”

“Anything you can tell me to make this easier?”

Fai sighed, “Leave him alone?”

Kurogane groaned, “I’m not afraid of-”

“It’s not about his power. He’s a peaceful person.”

“Peaceful? We watched him steal someone’s soul. That’s what started the chase. God only knows what his other half could be.”

Fai debated explaining more. He glanced at Syaoran and saw the pleading look in his eyes. He needed to get Kurogane off this hunt, “He is half magician, but it’s his job to ferry souls back to the Earth. He was chosen for it.”

Kurogane sat back in his sleep, “Demons do that?”

“Not normally,” Fai thought carefully about his words, “But he was chosen all the same. Kill him, and it’ll take a long time to replace him, leaving souls to wander aimlessly.”

Kurogane tapped the table, “What do you think?”

Syaoran looked at the remanence of his lunch, “Fai’s a demon so he would know best. If it’s a matter of trust, well, he hasn’t given me any reason to doubt him.”

Doumeki gave a firm nod and finished his own meal.

Kurogane looked like he didn’t like it. Abandoning a hunt wasn’t his style.

Fai touched his arm, “Has Yukito attacked any of you?”

Kurogane thought hard about their encounters, “He always ran.”

Fai picked up all the dishes and took them to the sink, “What are you going to do?”

He closed his eyes, “Go investigate.”

Fai smiled to himself as the stood up to leave, “Be safe. I’ll see you tonight.”

The house was quiet without the hunters there. He finished cleaning the kitchen and went to grab a book. Fai had bought a few with his allowance when he had enough clothes. He lounged on the couch and read for a few minutes before giving up.

Fai wanted to think about Kurogane. 

He was extremely kind recently. Thinking back to their dinner, he realized Kurogane had purposefully brought him to a western style bar. He had to have planned it out. Kurogane said he had never been there before.

Fai sat up and bit his lip. Was that a date?

He couldn’t hope just on that. However, Kurogane had left him sleep in. Now he was enjoying a day off from working. Fai hadn’t expected either to happen. Ever. Those were points adding to his hope.

Fai thought about lunch. He made special onigiri that he would like. Nothing pickled or fishy in the center. That had been thoughtful and adorable.

The cherry on top was Kurogane’s belief in him regarding Yukito. He had swayed the warrior, who lost his parents to a demon hoard, to reconsider killing a demon. If that wasn’t love, he didn’t know what was.

Fai blush furiously.


	6. Chapter 6

Fai needed to be bold. It was his only chance at figuring Kurogane’s feeling out. It was also his only chance at getting his own feelings across. 

Kurogane sat up in the futon, reading some article on his laptop. Fai was brushing his hair on the other side of the room while contemplating what he was about to do. He could always wait longer, but he didn’t want to be so unsure of himself. It was tonight or bust.

Fai set the brush down and crawled his way over to the futon. Carefully, he closed the laptop and sucked in a breath at the look Kurogane gave him.

He gulped. It was questioning, but Fai thought it was hot the way his jaw clenched. Fai touched his cheek and softly said, “Make love to me.”

“What?”

Fai moved the laptop away and straddled Kurogane, “You heard me, I want to make love with you.”

“You shouldn’t be hungry yet.”

He covered the hunter’s mouth, “I’m not hungry. I don’t want to feed; I just want to be with you.”

“Fai…” he muffled though Fai’s hand.

“Don’t say anything, please. I just,” Fai bit his lip, “I think I love you. I just want to be with you as a… well, not as a predator.”

Kurogane blinked a few times at the sudden confession, “Okay, do what you want.”

He smiled in return. Fai was not sure if that was mere acceptance or a confirmation of Kurogane’s own feelings, but it was good enough for now. “You’re giving me free reign?” he said as he unfurled his wings.

“Don’t make me regret it.”

He laughed and opened Kurogane’s robe, “Is that a challenge?”

“It’d be dumb to challenge a succubus in bed, right?” Kurogane smirked.

That smile was killer. Fai loved and hated it for what it did to him. He shrugged off his own robe and splayed his hands on Kurogane’s chest, “You’re learning, young priest.”

“Hmph, don’t have a choice.”

Fai smiled, “Do you really want this?”

“I already said yes,” he said.

Fai knew he was in too deep. He wanted love from a man who hunted his kind for a living. Yet, Kurogane was letting him take it, letting him love. 

“Kuro-chan, I love you.”

Fai kissed Kurogane before he could respond. There was no point in listening to what he had to say. Fai could just believe he felt the same for now. 

“You taste bitter,” he breathed, “I shouldn’t like you at all.”

“Tch, you taste like a fucking cupcake.”

Fai’s mouth twisted into a smirk, “Maybe you have a secret sweet tooth?”

“I’m just a masochist at this point.”

He smiled down at Kurogane and kissed him again, just a peck, “Take off your pants, Kuro-M.”

He rolled his eyes and shimmied out of his pants, “What are you planning?”

“Whatever I want,” Fai grinned and laid Kurogane down, “Right?”

Kurogane grunted and grabbed Fai’s thighs, “To a point.”

Fai laughed and kissed his nose, “I’m going to bring you to the edge of that limit.”

He didn’t let Kurogane answer. Instead, he kissed him deeply, nibbling his lips as he pulled away. Fai grinned and traced his finger down Kurogane’s chest, “Are you going to be able to let me lead?”

“Maybe,” he growled.

“Maybe? You don’t have much confidence in your restraint, do you?”

“Not when it comes to you.”

Fai bit his lip and kissed his chest. He wanted to make love to Kurogane just to show that he was serious. Still, he wouldn’t mind Kurogane taking the lead from him. Would it mean he loved him back, or would it just be lust taking over? 

He pushed the thought from his mind and lulled his tongue over Kurogane’s nipple. It perked up for him and he sucked gently at it. Fai closed his eyes to enjoy the taste of the man under him. His fingers pinched and kneaded the other nipple while he laved at the right one. 

Fai clamped down on his pheromones, wanting his own skill to turn Kurogane on. He felt the priest’s member growing under his stomach and took it as a win. He smiled and trailed his kisses downwards to his baby curls.

He had sucked Kurogane a number if times already, but this somehow felt different. He was on his own, no supernatural powers. Fai Kissed the tip and let his spit drip drop the length. He pumped slowly with his hand. Fai took the tip into his mouth and circled his tongue around it.

He wanted to taste more, but Fai tamped down the urge to feed. He was more than a demon and wanted to prove that. Fai felt the need to show he was seriously in love. To him, this meant giving pleasure without taking anything for himself.

“Fai,” Kurogane breathed and pulled him away, “You’re a natural tease.”

He switched their positions and took hold of Fai’s hand. Kurogane took his arm and pulled it to the other side to turn Fai over, “Reveal yourself.”

Fai placidly rolled over and let his wings free. He felt his features change and tried not to poke holes in the sheets with is nails.

“Good,” Kurogane splayed his hand in the baby feathers between his wings.

Fai gasped and forced himself not to curl up. He had no idea he was sensitive there, even though he was fairly sensitive everywhere. When had Kurogane discovered that?

Kurogane hummed and drug his other hand down Fai’s side. He caressed his butt cheek and nudged his thighs apart. While nibbling on his ear, he slipped a finger inside Fai.

The succubus mewled and raised his bottom. Kurogane had never acted like this before. If this was what he could do when not under the pheromones’ influence, Fai would have to clamp down on his control. He wanted Kurogane to take the lead every time!

Kurogane chuckled, “I smell your pheromones.”

Fai whined and tried to pull back.

“No,” he pet between Fai’s wings, “They smell different. What are you thinking about?”

Fai lost his train of thought when Kurogane pet him. It took him a minute to realize he was asked a question, “You.”

“What am I doing in your head?” Kurogane slid his finger in and out.

“Everything,” he moaned, “Anything you want to.”

“I thought I was giving you free reign,” he mumbled and nipped Fai’s shoulder. Kurogane sucked and bit a mark into his skin. He pulled his finger out and rubbed himself against his ass.

“Kuro,” he whimpered and fluttered his wings. Fai gripped the sheet and felt his nails go through it. In the back of his mind he remembered he was trying not to destroy another set, but it didn’t seem to matter at that moment. 

Kurogane hummed low in his throat and nuzzled Fai’s newly found sweet spot. The baby feathers tickled his cheek, “So soft.”

Fai smiled against the pillow. He was made to be soft and lovable. Every inch of his body was sexy and sweet. He was nothing but fuckable. When he first started his puberty, he would have never taken that compliment. It was too awkward with his human upbringing.

When Kurogane said it, he just felt worshipped.

Kurogane held Fai’s hips still and pushed inside slowly, “Fuck.”

Fai wiggled his hips teasingly, “Good~”

He growled and bite at Fai’s shoulder. He made sure to leave a mark before he started thrusting shallowly. Without Fai’s pheromones driving him crazy, Kurogane was going to last a long time before cumming. He had to. His pride demanded it.

Fai hissed at the sting on his shoulder. Kurogane hadn’t bit before. He was always entranced by Fai’s magic. This Kurogane was hotter by a wide margin. He had said he could smell the pheromones, an odd way to sense them, and that they were different tonight. What was Fai doing differently? 

He didn’t have time to think about it. Kurogane deepened his thrusts, “Fuck, you feel good.”

Fai’s moan turned into a breathy laugh. He turned his head to look at Kurogane over his shoulder. 

His grin must have been silly, because his lover smirked down at him, “That feel good for you, too?” He thrust harder, not all that worried about hurting Fai. They had sex a lot over the past sew months. Kurogane knew Fai could handle whatever he could throw his way.

Fai gripped tore the sheets under his hands to shreds. He wished it was Kurogane’s back. His insides felt like they were melting, so it was only fair the Kurogane was unraveled, too. 

Almost on que, Kurogane pulled out and flipped Fai over. The idea glinted in his eyes and he led Fai’s around his back, “I like when you scratch me up.”

Fai dug his nails in when Kurogane re-entered him. He bit down on his shoulder for dear life as he was rocked against the futon. He didn't release Kurogane until he tasted blood. It tasted good, but Fai couldn't focus on that with a cock grinding inside him. Kurogane was a powerful man. At the same time, he watched Fai's every expression.

Their faces were an inch apart, Kurogane's forearms to either side of Fai's head. It was rough and intimate at the same time.

Fai captured his lips and drug his nails down his back. He smiled at the shudder Kurogane gave, glad he enjoyed it, too.

Kurogane glared and bit Fai's bottom lip in retaliation. He went back to hungrily kissing Fai as he thrust. He moved lower to bite marks into his neck and shoulder. With every sweet suckle came a sharp pain. 

Fai whimpered and scratched Kurogane’s back as he went. They would both come out of this marked. He dug his nails in deeper and arched his back in a toe-curling orgasm. Fai’s body shuddered and twitched as waves of pleasure crashed over him.

“Fucking Hell, that felt amazing.”

“What?” Kurogane mumbled as he pulled out.

“I’m complimenting you,” Fai breathed, not realizing he was speaking a different language.

“Did I fuck you into a new language?” he pulled Fai to his chest.

“Maybe,” Fai sighed and closed his eyes, “I’m not thinking clearly.” He knew they should wash, but he couldn’t be bothered by the cum dripping out of his ass. 

Kurogane wrapped his arm around Fai to keep his close.

“Thank you,” Fai smiled.

“You don’t have to thank me,” he paused, “No, you shouldn’t thank me.”

“Shouldn’t?”

“I didn’t do anything that I didn’t want to do for you.”

Fai glanced up and bit back a laugh. Kurogane looked to be struggling with his words, “Are you okay?”

“I’m fine! I just don’t understand you. It’s frustrating.”

“What do you mean?”

“Why do you like me? I made you stay here and go out every night to kill demons. I even threatened you when we first met.”

“You terrified me at first,” Fai agreed, “and you pissed me off. I wanted to call my father to get me out a few times early on.”

“Why didn’t you?”

“Because you’re a good man, Kuro-rin. I didn’t want anything bad happening to you when I knew you were really trying to do the right thing. You protected me in the only way you knew you could. And then you cared for me like you care for your trainees. Somewhere along the way I started to admire you.”

“You’re absolutely crazy, you know that?”

“Well, what about you? Sleeping with the enemy and letting me love you like this. You’re no better.”

Kurogane cursed, “Yeah, I’m no different from you.”

Fai perked up, “Not at all?”

“Not even slightly.”

“Kuro-chan, you don’t have to say it,” Fai smiled.

Kurogane still held his sour expression as he fluffed Fai’s wings, “I should.”

“Maybe, but I get it. I know you well enough by now.”

The priest sighed, “So you’re happy here?”

“I am,” Fai smiled and snuggled into his chest.

“Forever?” Kurogane asked, “Will you stay here with me?”

“I can’t leave, remember?”

He groaned, “You can go home, or you can stay.”

“I’m staying,” Fai kissed at Kurogane’s jaw, “I want to be with you for as long as I can.”

Kurogane relaxed at the words, “Good.”

Fai chuckled, then frowned, “By the way, I know I can get what I want out of you, but do you actually like when I scratch your back up?”

He smirked down at Fai, not needing to answer more than that.

Fai blushed and climbed on top of him, “You can’t smile at me like that! I don’t run out of stamina.”

Kurogane grabbed his hips, thumbs pressing into his thighs, “Sounds like I have more power over you than you have over me.”

“You’re a mad man.”

He pulled Fai down as if to kiss him, but bit his ear instead, “I’m absolutely insane.”

Fai hoped Kurogane could keep up with him. At this rate he wasn’t going to let the priest out of bed until lunch time.


	7. Chapter 7

Fai was humming when the trio came in for dinner. He was almost done with the curry and had already set the table for them. 

“Training go well?” he turned with the pot and frowned. The boys looked normal, but Kurogane had a firm scowl showing his stress. Fai set the food out apprehensively.

“No injuries today,” Syaoran reported.

After they got settled, Kurogane sighed “We need to talk.”

Fai didn’t like those words, “Okay?”

“The Convention is next week. We need a plan.”

“Convention?” Fai asked.

Doumeki elaborated, “It’s a yearly meeting for all the priests in a district.”

He gulped, “Don’t tell me…”

“It’s here this year,” Kurogane grumbled, “I’ve been fighting hosting this for years now. Figures this would be the year I didn’t get my request.”

“Fai can stay with me,” Syaoran offered.

“I can’t impose on your pilgrimage,” Kurogane shook his hand, “Your family’s had it planned for months.”

“He can still stay at my house while we’re away, he tried again, “It would be much safer.”

“Can’t he go home?” Doumeki asked.

All eyes turned to Fai. He thought for a long time. The Moon Procession was next week. His father hadn’t attended in years because Fai had always been home. Only certain lineages of the Moon Court were allowed, and Ashura never wanted to leave him alone. While Fai was of the night, he didn’t sway with the moon’s cycles, nor was he actually part of a good lineage.

“No,” he said, “A-… My father has an important procession. He hasn’t taken part in years because of me. I can’t stop him again.”

“It’s going to be dangerous here,” Kurogane explained, “You might be attacked.”

Fai tapped his fingers on the table, “If I leave, then no one will be tending the shrine. I’ll keep my head down and work like normal.”

“Isn’t Seishirou going to be here?”

Fai snapped his eyes to Doumeki. Seishirou worked this district? “How long does this go?”

“Seven days,” Kurogane said.

“Seishirou here all week,” a shiver went up his spine, “I… I can handle that.”

“You know him?” Kurogane quirked.

“By reputation. He likes toying with demons before he kills them. I’ve heard he’s killed humans on request. He even keeps a demon as a pet.”

“No one can confirm the pet thing, or the human killings. He is a piece of shit, though.”

Fai shook his head, “He has a demon. A daimon, specifically.”

Kurogane choked on his rice, “A blood sucker?!”

“He has a daimon as a pet?” Syaoran asked, equally surprised.

“Yes, Seishirou still eats, but they feed each other, too.”

“How do you know this?” Kurogane asked.

“I know the daimon’s brother, Kamui. Subaru loves Seishirou, and Kamui wants to kill him for it.”

“And knowing what he could do to you doesn’t make you want to go somewhere else? I could put you up in a hotel?”

Fai smiled at Kurogane and took his hand from across the table, “I’ll be okay. I’ll just work while you’re in meetings and stay in our room the rest of the time. I have a lot of books that just came in!”

That's exactly what Fai did. He was careful to avoid any of the priests while he worked the grounds. While Kurogane and Doumeki were in meetings, he was also charged with helping any visitors that came in. It was something he saw the other do plenty and took it up easily.

Every morning he prayed to Kurogane's parents for a good day. He wondered if they would have accepted him had they survived. He also wondered if they even accepted his prayers.

It was day three of the convention already. A small family had come in to make offerings and their little girl had been following Fai around as he watered the garden.

"Would you like to water them?"

She nodded enthusiastically, "Can I?"

Fai nodded and handed her the ladle, "Make sure you get the peonies in the back."

Fai laughed with the child as she threw water over the flowers, “Very good!”

Suddenly, the hair on the back of his neck stood on end. Fai turned to see a smiling priest behind him. The smile was soft but gave him shivers. He knew on instinct this man was dangerous. Did he know what Fai was? Was this Seishirou?

“Who’s that?” the girl asked.

Fai smiled at her and took the ladle back, “He’s a priest from a different shrine. I have some work to do, so how about you go find your parents, okay?”

She nodded slowly and ran off. 

Fai put the ladle back in the bucket, “Hello, is there something I can do for you?”

“Why are you here?’

He smiled as evenly as he could, “I’m a helper here. More of a volunteer, actually. The others are meeting in the basement area near the shrine itself. Would you like me to show you?”

The priest took off his glasses and came closer than Fai liked, “You’re a succubus. You can’t hide from me.”

Fai’s heart stopped the moment he saw the paper in the priest’s hand. He pinned it to his forehead and Fai’s whole body burned. He fell back with the force of his transformation, but the burning didn’t stop until he ripped the paper off. 

Kurogane had used something similar on him the first night they met, but it hadn’t hurt like that. What was the point of the pain if he just wanted to reveal a demon? Would it hurt humans too? Who was this man?!

Fai looked up and saw the priest looming over him. The smile looked more like a smirk from this angle. His eyes were nearly black and held no emotion, not even malice. Fai gulped and scrambled back until he hit a wall.

“You’re younger than I thought, poor thing. You shouldn’t be anywhere near a shrine.”

The priest threw another paper at his face. He blocked with his arm, but the moment it touched his skin, his body went limp.

The priest pulled a knife from his waistline, squat to Fai’s height, and made a clean cut over his cheek, “You’re not very bright, are you?”

Fai’s had never been so scared before. The blood felt warm as it trickled down his neck. He was going to die. His mind was in a full panic, made worse by his own numb body. He wanted to scream, but nothing worked.

“Pheromones? Are you trying to make me feel bad? Don’t insult me, I have protection on.”

Fai’s wasn’t aware that he was doing anything. 

Seishirou tugged his glove in tightly, "Well, Kurogane will have to clean this up, but I don't have a cleaner method with me."

Fai barely felt the burning in his body as the blood left his head. There was a piercing ringing in his ear and his mind raced. He felt the warmth drip down his leg but could barely process he was peeing himself.

He couldn't fight. He was going to die. His heart was going to be ripped out. He should have gone home. He should have stayed with Syaoran. He should have gone to a hotel. He-

Seishirou readied his arm and Fai couldn't find the strength to move. His eyes were wide and trained on the hand now heading for his chest.

It stopped.

"You're late for our meeting," Kurogane growled.

Seishirou's smile turned dark, "I'm taking care of an infiltrator."

"You're murdering my volunteer," he threw Seishirou back and ran to Fai, still frozen in the flower bed. Kurogane ripped off the paper.

Fai fell into his arms and let of a horrible sob. He could move. He wasn't dead. His love was here, "K-kuro!"

"Shhh, I'm here, it's okay."

"He was telling the truth then? How odd for you to have a pet."

Kurogane glared daggers, "Fai's not my pet! I'm not like you."

Seishirou finally frowned, "I don't know what you mean."

"Of course, you don't!" another voice called from the side of the house, "But before you kill each other, we need to get that little succubus inside and clear the air out here. It's dense with pheromones."

Fai clutched onto Kurogane's robes as he was picked up. He pawed and nuzzled into his chest, "Kuro, Kuro!"

"Fuuma, get Seishirou back the basement. I won't be back today. Get Doumeki to clean this up."

Fai knew they were walking, knew when he was set on the bed, and knew when Kurogane peeled off his sodden pants. He was aware, but not.

"Kuro, please," he whined, not knowing what he wanted.

Cool water wiped across his thigh and goose bumps covered his skin, "Kuro!"

"Sh, I'm right here," Kurogane took Fai's hand as he cleaned him, "What's wrong? Why are you..." he cursed.

Why was Fai what? He didn't know what was happening. He only knew Kurogane wasn't close enough. He felt his wings twitch against the futon. Fai's legs spread without thought and he pulled Kurogane closer, "Kuro..."

"Shit," Kurogane kissed him furiously, "It's overpowering my protections."

That didn't matter. Those words were meaningless to Fai. The kiss helped.

"More, Kuro, please!" he mewled and pulled the priest closer.

That was it. He would be safe if his enemy wanted him. Yes. That's what he needed.

Kurogane was inside him. Fai was coveted. Fai was craved. Fai was an obsession. He wouldn't die because Kurogane needed him now.

He moaned and kept Kurogane's warmth inside him. It felt perfect. He felt safe like this.

"Kuro, so good," he cried out.

Kurogane didn't respond with words. He couldn't. He was under Fai's spell entirely.

Fai grinned and made him fuck harder. Perfect. This was everything he wanted. Everything he needed. Kurogane under his control...

Fai shot up in a panic. He whipped his head around and found Kurogane groggily waking next to him.

"Fai?"

He wanted to cry, "Are you okay?!"

Kurogane nodded and sat up, "Tired as Hell. Are you okay? What do you need right now?"

Fai let the tears flow. He had forced Kurogane to fuck him last night and the priest was still asking about his needs? "Don't ask me that! How could you?! Last night I rap-"

Kurogane bead huffed him, "Don’t say that! You didn't do anything wrong!"

What? He didn't do anything wrong? Was Kurogane insane?! "I didn't have control! I could have killed you!"

"You didn't even feed, Fai. You were terrified and needed comfort."

"You don't understand," Fai pushed away, "I liked it. I wanted to control you. I wanted your obsession to be with me only! It's my instinct. You love a fucking monster!"

Kurogane made Fai look into his eyes, "You are not a monster for protecting yourself."

"I. Can't. Control. Myself."

"Listen to me," Kurogane breathed, "Following your instincts to protect yourself is not monstrous. Fear takes everyone over at some point in their life. It took me over entirely when my parents were murdered. I have no idea how mercilessly I tore through those demons. They were in pieces when I came to. Am I a monster?"

"No," Fai shuddered, "You’re not. You could never be."

"Neither could you. Not when you feel this guilty over trying to survive," he hugged Fai again and finally felt him relax.

"I'm sorry! I love you so much!"

"I know, I love you, too,” Kurogane rubbed his back, “This scared the shit out of me. I thought you were dead when that asshole didn’t show up.”

Fai stiffened at the mention of Seishirou, “Is he still here?!”

“It’s likely. I already called Syaoran when you passed out last night. He’s coming to pick you up.”

“What about his pilgrimage?”

“He said he didn’t go. Apparently, he was worried something would happen and stayed behind. That kid… Sometimes I feel like he’s already grown up.”

Fai teared up, “He’s took kind for his own good.”

Kurogane’s phone rang from the hallway, “That’ll be him. Get dressed and I’ll let him know you’re coming.”

Fai forced himself to let go of Kurogane. It was the opposite of what he wanted. Everything in his body screamed to clutch Kurogane to him and go another round for good measure. Still, he let Kurogane go and pulled on some clothes.

Kurogane came back quickly, “The other priests are all in a meeting. Syaoran’s out front waiting, let’s get you to safety.”

Fai took Kurogane’s hand and walked to the front gate with him.


	8. Chapter 8

Syaoran was quiet as they walked away from the city. Fai was glad for it. He didn’t feel like talking idly or about the attack. He simply followed Syaoran without thought of where they were headed. They had been walking for 20 minutes before either of them spoke.

“Have you heard of the Village?”

Fai glanced up and saw they were heading for the forest, “Yes, is that where you live?”

Syaoran smiled back and let his glamor fall. He looked like a father in every way, “Yes, the entrance is a gate in the forest. Please don’t tell your father, though.”

“I won’t,” Fai looked back down to the backs of Syaoran’s shoes. 

He knew the Village was controversial in the demon world. It was a grouping of demons determined to live excluded from humans. They didn’t want to be among them, nor did they want to prey on them. Magic hid the Village from everyone not invited. On a normal day, Fai would be excited with the honor, but today he couldn’t muster much energy.

They passed through the gate and his surroundings shifted. Suddenly, he was on a dirt road in front of an early Taisho styled village. It was like the scene was plucked from a historical drama. Fai looked back at the gate and saw nothing of the forest they had been in. 

“That’s powerful magic,” he breathed, “There’s a family of magicians here, isn’t there?”

Syaoran nodded, “The current leader is at the Moon Procession, but he’ll be back tomorrow night.”

It finally hit Fai that he was going to meet Syaoran’s family. He smiled, “I’m meeting your son today, right? And your wife?”

Syaoran blushed and lead Fai down the road, “Yes, they’re both home and know you’re coming. Sakura insisted on making a feast for you for dinner. It’ll be ready when Doumeki and my brother come home.”

“Where is your brother?”

“At the Procession. He’s coming home early.”

Fai stopped in his tracks. He knew Syaoran was half, so it was possible he shared a kitsune gene with his brother. However, he remembered his mother was still with his father. Syaoran was 140 years old. No human would live that long, so both parents were long living, if not immortal.

“Syaoran. What’s the other half of you?”

Syaoran looked sheepish, “I’m part magician, Fai. My brother is full blooded.”

“Alright, so is it your family that protects this place?”

He nodded, “My father does. He’s training my brother to do the same.”

Fai smiled, “And Doumeki’s okay with that?”

“I suppose so. He hasn’t complained about the duties he has to take on, but I do know he likes hunting. I’m not sure Kimihiro will let him continue.”

“Papa!”

Fai looked up to see a baby version of Syaoran running up to them. The boy jumped into his father’s arms and giggled happily, “You’re home!”

Syaoran smiled and hoisted him in the air, “I’m home! Did you miss me?”

The child hugged Syaoran and kissed his cheek. Then he caught Fai staring at them. He lit up, “Is that your friend?”

He hummed, “Yes, this is Fai. Fai, this is my son, Tsubasa.”

Fai held out his hand a found himself smiling, “Nice to meet you, Tsubasa.”

Tsubasa grabbed his hand and shook it vigorously, “Me too!”

"Come on, let's get to Mama," Syaoran carried Tsubasa to their house.  
Fai assumed it was their house. It was smaller than he imagined, but Tsubasa pulled the door open and ran in. Syaoran barely caught the door before it slammed behind him. He heard a soft feminine voice as he was let inside.

"Tsubasa, you should have held the door for them," the voice sighed.

"I'm sorry, Mama. I was just excited."

"I know you were, but you still have to keep other's in mind, okay?"

"Okay Mama."

The young woman looke dup and smiled brightly, "Fai, I take it?"

Fai put on a smile and held out his hand, "Yes, Fai Flourite."

"Like the jewel? That makes sense," she laughed, "My name is Sakura. Syaoran is my bonded mate."

"Bonded?" Fai lookes back at the blushing kitsune, "You never mentioned that."

Sakura continued to laughed and ushered them to kneel around the table, "He gets embarrasses over nearly everything. I thought his head was going to explode when I told him I was pregnant."

Syaoran winces, "Please, not right now."

Sakura hummed but changed the subject, "Fai, you don't have to hide here. We don't have any succubi or incubi living here, but you won't startle anyone."

Fai looked down and realized he was maintaining human form. It seemed rather pointless to expend the energy, so he transformed his body and clothes. The blue, floral kimono hung loosly off his shoulders as if it would fall any moment, but Fai had an inkling that it wouldn't. This was the first time he saw his adult clothing, yet the silk hugging his body felt right. He wondered if the Japanese clothing was necause of his living here or because it's what Kurogane would want.

At the thought, a small pain stung his heart. What he had done to Kurogane hit him once again. His wingd slumped.

"Ah," Sakura started, "Would you like some food? We have some snacks to eat while we talk."

"I don't need to eat," Fai pulled a strained smile to his face.

"You don't need to, but it still tastes good, right? Let me get some for us."

Sakura had Tsubasa go play and came back with a bowl of edamame, differently flavored chips, and a box of strawberry pocky, "Alright, now that that's settled, why don't you tell us a bit about yourself?"

Fai reach for the sweet potato chips and opened the bag, "There's not much to say."

"What are your parent's names?" she tried again.

"I don't know, I was adopted when I was an infant."

"Who adopted you then?"

"Sakura," Syaoran pleaded.

"No, it's okay. I'm surprised you didn't mention it," he chuckled, "I was adopted by Ashura."

Sakura made a wide 'O' with her mouth, "Now that you mention it, his Father did say Ashura had stopped coming to the Procession a couple decades ago."

Fai looked down at his chips, "That would be my fault."

"Not really," Syaoran furrowed his brow, "He could have brought you with him."

Fai shook his head, "I'm not from a moon family."

"If you're under the protection of one you can attend."

"What?"

"Magicians adopt a lot," Sakura explained, "More than they reproduce, actually. Father adopted me, too. In order to protect their wards around the clock, we are allowed to go to the Procession." She continued with a laugh, "Clow assumed he found an excuse to avoid Taishakuten. I guess that excuse was you."

Fai nodded and slowly chewed before a realization dawned on him. Sakura mentioned Clow, amd a magician that adopted her. He slowly looked up, "Sakura, is your father Clow Reed?"

"Yes," her smile fell to a worried expression, "Ah! But I'm definitely not blood related! Syaoran and I don't share blood."

Silence fell over them.

Syaoran looked like he wanted to crawl into a hole and die.

Fai slowly put the pieces together. Sakura was adopted by Clow. Syaoran was a blood relation to Clow. Syaoran's half-brother trained under their magician father to protext they Village. Clow protective the Village.

He went pale.

"Your father is Clow Reed."

Syaoran watched him with concern, "Yes... I'm sorry I didn't tell you."

"Wow," Fai whispered, "Your blood father is the multi-court magician. What does that make you?"

Syaoran sighed, "Still half kitsune."

Fai crumpled the empty bag and started laughing, "How could you possibly be so shocked when I told you my adoptive father when your blood one is more powerful?!"

Sakura relaxed at the laugh and turned to her husband, "How did you react?"

Syaoran blushed and looked away, "I thought he was talking about Ashura Junior, but even Ashura Senior is surprising. He only ever had one child."

Fai nodded, "That may be true, but with your parentage it's a wonder anything scares you."

"I'm not all that powerful," Syaoran assured, "I have basic elemental abilities is all."

"Mhm," Fai grinned, forgetting his aching heart for a moment, "And what can you do, Mrs. Sakura?"

She looked startled at his question, "How did you-?"

"You don't feel like he does," Fai hummed, "So I assume you aren't a fox."

“I’m a Dreamweaver.”

Fai nodded slowly, “Do you have a partner?”

She grinned, “Yes, I just recently made a pact with a girl.”

“I’m sure their family is happy to have a dreamseer,” he returned her smile. Dreamweavers found partners with spiritually strong humans. Combined they had the ability to wander dreams and even see the future.

“So, with all the mixed blood, what has Tsubasa inherited?”

Sakura glance at Syaoran, “Honestly, we don’t know yet. He’s still young and his abilities won’t manifest for several years yet.”

Fai finished his chips and set the bag to the side, “I’m curious what he’ll end up doing.”

“We all are,” Syaoran agreed, “He already showing an affinity for air.”

Before they could talk more, the front door opened, “We’re back.”

Syaoran and Sakura both stood to greet the newcomers. Doumeki walked in first and plopped down right next Fai. Right behind him was an obvious full-blooded magician. He stylized robes were more than enough to give him away.

The magician hugged Syaoran and Sakura before locking his eyes on Fai, “So you’re the succubus.”

Fai stood up quickly and held out his hand, “I’m Fai. Your Syaoran’s brother, I take it? The one who helped me before?”

He took the hand and shook it quickly, “Call me Watanuki. He told me you were young but I didn’t expect you to be this young.”

The knelt around the table again, “My father said-”

“You adapted to humans?”

“Ah, yeah,” Fai smiled thinly, “My reputation proceeds me.”

Watanuki gave him a strange look, “You are Ashura’s ward, right?”

Fai stared at him trying not to give away his surprise, “Yes, but-”

“Ashura was gloating over you,” Watanuki smiled, “He’s very fond of you. Even said you had made friends with the priesthood.” 

He blushed, “Really?”

“I don’t lie.”

Fai sighed and put his head down, “I can’t believe he gushed about me to all the other magicians.”

“Only of the Moon Court,” Watanuki quipped, “Father was excited to hear you’d be staying in the village.”

He wanted to curl up in a hole and die. Now he had to meet Clow Reed after Ashura had ranted about Fai as if he were a prized toddler, “Did he have pictures?”

“Several, but all of your human form from school.”

Fai popped his head up, “So there’s hope Clow Reed won’t recognize me?”

“Not even slightly.”

“Great,” Fai sighed, “I’m mortified.”

Sakura pat his shoulder, “There’s nothing wrong with your father loving you. I’m going to get the hotpot for us to eat.”

The sukiyaki was good, and the company was great. Even though he began the day terrified and guilt ridden, the time e spent with Syaoran’s family made him forget those feelings. He thought it might be the fact they were all demons, but that didn’t feel quite right. This family was simply full of good people.

Fai went to bed that night full and happy. As he drifted off, he couldn’t help but wish Kurogane had been here to spend it with him. That could never be with the secrets Syaoran had to keep.


	9. Chapter 9

Fai spent the remaining days of the convention in the village. It was good to not have to hide, but he missed his priest dearly. He still wasn’t sure they could be together regardless of the ach in his chest. Fai was dangerous. He could lose control at any point while feeding and kill Kurogane. 

He would rather have eternal heartbreak than kill Kurogane.

Still, he was able to push those thoughts away while he played with little Tsubasa. The child had endless energy and looked roughly four years old. They sat on the pagoda in the center of the village and played Koi Koi, a game he could barely wrap his head around.

“That’s a Bright, not an animal!” Tsubasa chirped as Fai tried to put the stork in with his animal set.

“Why is that? A stork is an animal,” Fai sighed and moved it to a new row, “Some of these tiles don’t make sense to me.”

“You’ll get it,” Tsubasa promised and snagged his fifth ribbon, also matching his poetry slips, “I win!”

“Mhm, that you do,” he smiled and pat the child on the head. 

“There you are,” Sakura called out to them from the road, “Father’s back. He wants to meet you before you leave today.”

Fai set the tiles down and looked at the wooden floor, “Right, Clow Reed wants to meet me.”

Sakura laughed, “You seem very nervous for someone how has a very powerful father.”

Fai winced, “I did make fun of Syaoran for that, didn’t I?”

He helped Tsubasa clean up and jumped to his feet, “Alright, no fear. I’m ready.”

Sakura smiled and took his and Tsubasa’s hand, “You ready to greet Grandpa?”

Tsubasa grinned and nodded, “Grandpa’s back!”

She hummed and walked them down the road. 

Fai felt almost like a child and he had to remind himself that in demon years, he was. Only a handful of years separated he and Tsubasa, yet in maturity they were miles apart. It made him think about how mature he actually was. He had completed college, making him a human adult, but there was a large part of him that understood Tsubasa more than his classmates. He pushed the thought away as he saw a tall man smoking a pipe on the porch.

Tsubasa bolted from his mother’s side and jumped in the man’s arms, “Grandpa! Welcome home!”

He smiled and nuzzled the boy’s nose, “I’m home, Little Wing. Were you good while I was away?”

“I made a new friend!”

The man looked at Fai and smiled, “I can see that. I need to talk to him for a moment. Can you wait inside?”

Tsubasa pouted but followed his mother inside anyway.

“Fai,” he motioned for the succubus to join him on the porch, “I’ve heard much about you.”

Fai leaned against the railing, “I take it you’re Clow Reed?”

“I am,” he smiled and took a puff from his pipe, “It’s good to meet you in person.”

“The pleasure’s mine. I never thought I would meet a High Magician.”

“Besides your father?”

“He doesn’t really count,” Fai laughed, “He’s my father before he’s anything else.”

“I can understand that thought. When he speaks of you or your brother he doesn’t sound like a High Magician. Ashura has nothing but love for both of you.”

He blushed, “Yeah, Watanuki said he was bragging about us.”

Clow hummed, “That he did. He also asked for my help, which was odd.”

“Help? With what?” 

Clow was silent as he enjoyed the taste of his pipe and the midday sun, “You should visit him before you go to the shrine. He knows your work is important, but he misses you dearly.”

Fai looked at the ground, “I miss him, too, but I won’t lie. I miss Kuro-chan more. I don’t want Kuro to see who my father is and run screaming.”

“You don’t think he’s brave enough?”

“He’s stupidly brave, but I doubt he’s ever been near anything truly dangerous. Sometimes he comes home hurt, and I know he’s fought against higher demons, but those don’t compare. What if he sees Father and is intimidated?”

Clow thought and answered lowly, “The longer you wait, the more you’ll be hurt if he does reject you. In addition, the longer you wait, the longer you may be stressed over nothing.”

Fai tapped his fingers on the railing, “I know. I’ll visit Ashura on the way home, at least.”

“Good, don’t take too long to make your decision,” Clow went back inside and left Fai to his thoughts. 

Syaoran came out soon after with his bag, "Are you ready?"

"Yeah," Fai smiled and took the bag, "Do you mind if we make a pit stop before the shrine?"

"To where?"

Fai hummed as they started walking, "Clow told me my father misses me, and I really should visit him."

Syaoran gave an audible gulp, "Uh, sure. We can do that."

"Don't be nervous!" he laughed, "Most of the terrible stories you hear were done by my brother, not him."

"Most?"

"He did tell me he had a hand in Pompeii, but that was mostly Ashura Jr."

Syaoran stopped before the gate and ran his hand through his hair, "That wasn't comforting."

Fai frowned when they didn't start moving again. He saw Syaoran was back to teenage size and gasped, "Oh! Right!" He furled his wings and changed into his human guise.

With that, Fai took Syaoran to Ashura's house. He stopped before a townhouse near the local school and grinned, "I've only been gone for a few months but it feels like years."

"Here? I was expecting... Bigger?"

"Everyone does," Fai confirmed, "But he wanted me as close to humans as possible. Father always thought I would be lonely otherwise, but I was a bit lonely regardless."

Fai opened the gate and let Syaoran in. He knocked lightly on the door and looked sheepishly at the kitsune, "I left my keys at the shrine."

The door opened slowly to a tall, black haired man who smiled widely at them, "Fai, you're back."

Ashura stepped aside to let them in before closing the door, "And this is Syaoran? Clow's son?"

Syaoran bowed quickly, "My name is Syaoran Li, sir. I took my mother’s name. "

Fai chuckled and hugged Ashura, "I only found out about that a few days ago. Where was your mother, by the way?"

“She travels most of the time. I think she’s making mischief in France right now.”

Ashura held Fai tightly, "Are you alright? I heard about the attack and almost went to gut all those priests myself."

Fai thought back to that night and shivered, "I'm... I'm alright now. The Village was a very nice vacation from it all."

"Why didn't you tell me about the overeating incident either?”

Fai wondered how he knew, but it was likely Watanuki, “I didn’t want to worry you.”

Ashura sighed and pushed Fai to the living room, “I worry more when I find out later. Sit down, both of you.”

They obeyed and Fai curled up on half the couch, “But you wouldn’t worry at all if you never found out.”

Ashura brought over three cups, two with tea and one with hot chocolate, “I don’t want to hear you think like that. When something bad happens, I want to know about it as soon as you can call me. It’s the same when something good happens.”

Fai took the hot chocolate and sat up to drink it, “I know, I just… Well I didn’t have time to talk about the attack.”

“Do you have an excuse for the other incident,” Ashura chided.

“…No.”

He turned to Syaoran, “I’m giving you my number. Please keep me informed.”

“Father! I’m an adult, I can take care of myself!”

“You’ve graduated college as a human, but you’ve barely started puberty as a demon,” Ashura said calmly, “I don’t mean to treat you like a child, but I’m fear you won’t tell me something extremely important one day.”

Fai glanced at Syaoran. The poor demon looked uncomfortable as he sipped his tea. Fai sighed, “I’m sorry, okay? I really am. Draining Kuro-puu like that was a mistake that I’m not going to make again.”

"If you tell me these things, I can help you," Ashura said, "You seem to need to eat more than you should. That’s not completely surprising for a young succubus... But... Syaoran, could you five us a few minutes?"

Fai took Syaoran's hand to keep him on the couch, "Bad news should be given with someone else present, right?"

Ashura smiled, "It's not bad news, just personal. If you don't mind him knowing, then neither do I."

Fai shook his head, "I don't."

"I think you're having feeding problems because of your mother."

Fai cocked his head, "What do you mean? Wasn't she the succubus?"

"I'm sorry I never corrected you on that assumption. The women you barely remember as your mother was not your birth mother, nor was she a succubus. Your father was an Incubus, and your birth mother was human."

Fai frowned, "Okay, I can't say that's an overly big announcement. I got the demon genes to be a full-blooded succubus. You can't be half."

Syaoran looked between them, "That's true, right?"

Ashura nodded, "That's true. You are full blooded succubus, but that's not all you inherited. Your mother was a powerful spiritualist."

"And," Fai prompted.

"You could inherit those abilities," Syaoran answered, "or your succubus abilities could be enhanced."

Ashura smiled at him, "You're bright, aren't you? The increase in power is what I think messes with you. You already have pheromones that you can't control well. Adding more on top of that might just make them leak out."

"Meaning I need to feed more?" Fai bit his lip, "How can I go back to the shrine like that?!"

Ashura moved over and stroked his back, "It's okay. You'll learn to control it."

"If I can't control it now then I can't go back! I could kill him and not even realize it!" Fai cringed at the thought. He remembered the feeling of taking Kurogane over and how much he had loved it, "I'm too dangerous."

Ashura hugged him, "You really love him."

"More than anything," Fai sobbed.

"Sh... Do not cry. I wouldn't give you terrible news without a solution."

He shot his head up, "What is it?"

"Something Clow and I made," Ashura took Fai's hand and let his powers run up Fai's arm. A black bird flew up the arm and grew as it nestled on Fai's back.

"This will inhibit your abilities, but it will fade with time. Slowly, you'll get them back. Hopefully, at a rate you can control."

Fai felt an odd cold shudder through him. He assumed that meant it was working, "What if I need them?"

"You can dispel it if you need," Ashura affirmed, "I would never leave you defenseless."

Fai felt new tears well up as he lunged for his father, "Thank you, Papa!"

“I love you, child. I’ll always be here for you.”

“I love you, too! You’re the greatest!”


	10. Chapter 10

Fai returned to the shrine in high spirits. Kurogane had been waiting by the gate, and Fai ran to him on sight. After making sure all the other priests had left, he pulled Kurogane to their room.

Fai had a lot to talk about, but he still needed to feed. In the afterglow, he realized he hadn’t fed nearly as much as usual. With a worried priest under him, he explained the new tattoo and what his father had done for him.

Kurogane had been weary of the tattoo, but never mentioned his worries.

A week had passed since then, and Fai hadn’t felt the need to feed since then. They had sex for fun, of course, and Fai could take little bits of food when they did. He grinned, feeling proud that he could fully control himself.

He shook his head to try and focus on his work. The flower petals from the cherry trees around the shrine nearly covered the grounds. Fai swept them off the pathways and hummed. He wanted to finish early so he could make a fancier dinner than usual.

Kurogane snuck up behind him and grabbed his broom, “Working hard?”

Fai jumped and spun around, “You scared the shit out of me.”

Kurogane quirked his brow, “I scare demons all the time.”

He rolled his eyes, “Sure you do. Are you already done with purification?”

“Doumeki’s the one being purified today. I’m letting him and Syaoran go out alone tonight.”

Fai sucked in his breath. He knew they could more than handle themselves, but worry still creeped in, “Are they ready?”

“I believe so. They’re good at their job. I told them not to hunt anything too powerful.”

Fai nodded slowly, “Okay, I’ll believe in them, too.”

“Good. I’ll be on stand-by here in case they need me.”

Fai smiled up at him, “Then I’ll make sure not to distract too much~”

Kurogane grinned and hugged him, “Too much? What does that mean?”

“Well,” Fai felt his eyelids get heavy, “It means…” He frowned, “Kuro… I’m tired.”

“Tired?” Kurogane pulled back just enough to look at him. He gripped Fai tighter as the succubus went limp in his arms. The broom clatter to the stone beside them, “Oi?! Wake up!”

He shook the Fai but he wouldn’t wake. In the blink of an eye, his surroundings changed to an ice field. He looked around slowly, Fai tight in his grip, and saw a wisteria with crystalline flowers hanging precariously off the branches. The tree hung over them, the other side nearly over the cliff. 

The cliff overlooked a large castle made of the same crystal material. Great wings covered the entire roof, looking like a frozen beast had once protected the structure.

“What the Hell?”

“Apt, but not quite right.”

Kurogane spun his head away from the castle. A tall man with pale skin and long black hair smiled over him, “Tell me, human, do you know who I am?”

Kurogane could guess he was a demon, and a powerful one. He was at least powerful enough to put Fai to sleep and spirit them away to this freezing place, “Old ass demon?”

He laughed, “You like coming close to correct answers, don’t you?”

Kurogane felt himself stiffen without his own control. The demon knelt down and brushed Fai hair aside. Even though Kurogane wanted to move and shove the man away, he couldn’t do a thing.

“You needn’t be afraid for him, I’m his father.”

“Fai’s? You’re his adoptive father?”

“Yes, he’s quite remarkable. I love him dearly. Naturally, I had to come and see the one he loves for myself.”

“Why the theatrics?”

He pulled away, “Fai didn’t want me to meet you. He said I would scare you and your trainees away. Was he right?”

Kurogane relaxed and shook his head, “Demons only care about family. You won’t hurt him or who he cares about.”

“That’s a risky bargain,” he chuckled, “But you’re right for now. I came to make sure you could care for him.”

He snorted, “That’s what I’ve been doing for months.”

“I’m not talking about sex. You realize Fai is not an adult, right?”

Kurogane narrowed his eyes, “Looks old enough.”

“That’s the problem. If he had not grown up with humans, he would look no older than 15. Fai is an adolescent infatuated with the first person to show him such kindness.”

“What’s your point?”

“I want you understand that he is young, not fully developed. Fai can act very mature at times, but inside he’s in puberty. This is a young puppy loving you.”

“You think he’ll mature and leave me?”

“Maybe, maybe not. I’m simply saying you must not treat him like an adult in all things. He is unsure of himself and growing into his new abilities. There are many things he has yet to learn, many things I wouldn’t dare to teach him. Can you handle that?”

Kurogane looked at the sleeping succubus in his arms. He was annoying and childish. Kurogane could understand what his father was saying on many levels. He had so little control over himself and second guessed his every move. Even when he had been attacked, he looked to what he had done wrong.

Fai was a foolish little demon.

“I love him,” Kurogane finally said, “I can handle him.”

The demon smiled, “I’m glad to hear that from you. Please treat him well.”

As soon as the words left his mouth, Kurogane and Fai were back at the shrine. The only proof Anyone else had been there was the lasting scent of wisteria in the air. Kurogane stood up and took Fai inside. He trusted that his father hadn’t done anything to harm him but had no idea when he’d wake up. 

“What was that about?” Doumeki asked from the doorway of the kitchen.

Kurogane sighed, “I got spirited away by Fai’s father for a heart to heart. Where’s Syaoran?”

“Asleep.”

Kurogane laid Fai out on the couch, “He was knocked out too? I thought only Fai would be.”

Doumeki shrugged, “He just passed out after a smell came in. Made me dizzy, too.”

That didn’t sound right to Kurogane. Doumeki had always been the more sensitive of the two. He wondered what Ashura had done that would effect Syaoran more than Doumeki. All he could do was wait to ask Fai for the answer.

Thankfully, it only took around 10 minutes for both of them to wake. 

Fai opened his eyes slowly and rolled into the back on the couch. He felt like he needed more sleep but didn’t manage to get a wink more. Kurogane was shaking him too soon.

“You up?”

Fai grumbled, “I am now.” He looked around and saw it was still midday, “What… oh.” He shot up, “What happened?!”

Kurogane kept him on the couch, “Nothing dangerous, I think. Your father paid me a visit.”

Fai blanched, “He… what?”

“He wanted to talk,” Kurogane sighed, “Wanted to make sure I could care for you. What did he do to you?”

Fai sighed, “He can make demons sleep with his abilities. That and more, of course.”

“Demons? Can he do that to humans?”

Fai scrunched up his face and saw Syaoran still looking dazed, “I guess he could, if he wanted.”

Kurogane leaned back in his chair, “He managed to put Syaoran under, but not me or Doumeki. He’s magician, right?”

Fai looked at his hands, “Yes… he’s, erm, his name is Ashura.”

Fai could feel Kurogane’s eyes boring into him. Silence drenched them for a long minute before Kurogane decided to speak, “Ashura? The Ashura who turns shrines to ashes?!”

“No!” he snapped up, “Not that Ashura! That Ashura is…” Fai bit his lip and looked back at his hands, “That Ashura is my brother.”

Kurogane wanted to shout, but Ashura’s words came to mind. Fai was young. He had a lot to learn and wasn’t good with an adult relationship. He took a deep breath, “Why didn’t you tell me?”

Fai refused to meet his eyes, “Are you mad?”

“I am,” he tried not to sound as irritated as he was, “Why didn’t you tell me, Fai? That’s an important bit of information.”

Fai snapped his eyes shut, “Because I knew you’d hate me. And now you do.” He bunched up his hands in his pants, I love you, and my family… All humans fear them.”

Kurogane covered Fai’s hand with his own, trying to make him relax, “I don’t hate you, and I’m not afraid of your family. I wish you would have trusted me with this sooner.”

Fai slowly looked up at his to see if there was a lie there. He could tell Kurogane was about to snap, but he wasn’t. Fai licked his lips, “I do trust you.”

“No,” he grunted and looked back at the other two. They quickly left the room, “You didn’t trust me enough to tell me who adopted you. You actually believed I would leave you over it. That’s not trust.”

Fai felt his eyes tear up, “I love you! I trust you with my life, but I was scared! I-”

“Fai,” Kurogane sighed and held his hands, “I don’t want you to be afraid of that. I’m not going anywhere, and I don’t want you to go anywhere. All I want is for you not to keep anything from me anymore. Can you promise me that?”

Fai had expected much more from Kurogane. He thought the priest would be screaming at him for this betrayal. He almost wanted that to this. Fai didn’t want to be told he lacked any sort of trust, especially because it was true. “Kuro-myu, I-I promise. I won’t keep the truth from you anymore.”

Kurogane brought Fai into a hug, “If you ever need to know something about me, just ask. I won’t keep anything from you either, okay.”

Fai nuzzled in his shirt, “You’re too good for me.”

“I’m not. My mistake was a couple weeks ago.”

Fai shook his head, “That was not your fault.”

Kurogane pulled up Fai’s chin, “None of it was yours either.”

Fai bit his lip before he pecked Kurogane’s lips, “See, too good for me.”

He chuckled and kissed Fai back, “How am I ever going to get threw that thick head of yours.”

“I could say the same to you.”

“You can’t, you’re never right.”

Kurogane sighed and pulled away, “I need to check on Syaoran.”

Fai stood up and stayed close to Kurogane, “Did he hurt himself?”

“Doumeki caught him so he should be fine, but who knows how that spell may affect him.”

Fai knew Syaoran was fine. The only thing that surprised him today was how good Kurogane. He underestimated his priest. Inwardly, he swore it would be the last time he did.


	11. Chapter 11

Fai enjoyed cooking for the boys in the house. It made him feel like the homemaker to Kurogane’s breadwinner. They were partners through and through. Even though he didn’t dare tell him about Syaoran.

Kurogane took Fai out more often now. He was allowed to wander and shop at his leisure, with his own budget. Normally, he bought books or clothes, but this day he had made a special trip to a very special door. Among his purchases where a pair of fuzzy red handcuffs that were weighty in his pocket.

Fai was thinking about the night as he served hamburgers to his family. They had returned late from sparring, but everyone seemed to be in high spirits, “Alright, I hope you guys enjoy this!”

“Western,” Kurogane said before trying it, “Not bad.”

“Not every meal has to be traditional Japanese,” Fai chided and sat down.

“Just don’t go crazy.”

Syaoran smiled at the two then glanced at Doumeki, “Are you alright?”

Fai looked over, “Something wrong?”

Doumeki shook his head, “Been feeling weird all day.”

Fai didn’t like the sound of that considering Doumeki’s connection with a magician, “Are you sick?”

“It’s fine.”

Doumeki kept peeking out the window while the rest of them ate. The awkward air made it hard to chat like normal. Fai tried to shake it off but couldn’t quite stomp down his bad feeling. He sighed and went for another bite.

The ripple shot through him, making the succubus freeze before the fork got to his mouth. He glanced at Syaoran before he could stop himself. His features were frozen, confirming Fai was not insane.

“You okay?” Kurogane waved his hand in front of his face.

“No, something very powerful just crossed over the threshold,” he dropped his fork and shot to his feet. 

Kurogane stopped him before he could get out of the room, “If it’s that powerful then you can’t take it on.”

Fai bit his tongue before he said that no one here could take it on. “I love you,” he smiled and gave him a small kiss. It took just enough time for him to cuff Kurogane to the refrigerator. 

He was out the house as fast as he could after, ignoring the angry shouts from his partner. A familiar figure stood by the gates, glaring at the property.

“Ashura.”

Syaoran came up short behind Fai when he heard the name, “Senior?”

Fai shook his head, “What are you doing here, Brother?”

“I’m here to get what is mine.”

“And what is yours here?”

Ashura chuckled, “Brother, you are not stupid.”

Fai sucked in a breath, “You can’t be sure.”

Ashura ran to him in the blink of an eye and held his chin gently, “I know it. And I’m going to rip this place apart board by board until he’s free!”

Fai flared his powers and revealed himself, “You can’t!” He pushed Ashura away and jumped back to Syaoran.

“What’s happening?”

“My brother wants to destroy the shrine and everything else with it. I can only really stall Ashura.”

“Call your father?”

Fai looked at the kitsune like he was insane, “He would never hinder either of us in our wishes.”

“Well, what do we do?!”

“Do you trust me?”

“Yes.”

“Free the demon in the shrine.”

“No!”

“If my brother is correct, then that demon will stop Ashura’s rampage. Also, if they are right, then that demon should have never been imprisoned.”

“And if they’re wrong?”

Fai looked over to Ashura, “We hope they’re not.”

Syaoran took a quick moment to process the risk. Ashura would kill them all, he knew it. He had heard of the destruction Ashura took pleasure in. If what they were looking for was really here, death would be the least of his worries.

He turned and sprinted to the back of the property. Syaoran bristled as he felt Ashura lunge for him. Not feeling the pain of being sliced in half, he looked over his shoulder. Fai was standing, arms spread wide, just behind him. Syaoran kept running, thankful that Ashura, apparently, would not hurt Fai.

Just before the shrine was in view, Syaoran cursed, “He’s so fast.”

Kurogane was standing in front on the shrine, probably hoping to protect it from the intruder.

“Syaoran! What did that idiot do?” he growled.

“There’s a very powerful demon here, someone we can’t take on. Fai sent me here.”

“Trap ‘em,” Kurogane nodded, “Not a bad idea.”

Syaoran took a deep breath, “No, not a trap.”

Kurogane looked into Syaoran’s eyes trying to process what the plan was, “What are you doing here then?”

“Something really stupid,” Syaoran admitted, “Move, please.”

Kurogane took a fighting stance, “That demon can’t be set loose on this world! What are you thinking?!”

“I’m trusting Fai. The demon is his brother. Fai said freeing the demon in the shrine would stop them.”

“The thing in the shrine is violent and destructive! It was trapped for a reason.”

Syaoran took a deep breath as a shockwave reverberated from the front gate. He didn’t bother to see if anything was destroyed. The only thing he could do was release the demon in the shrine and hope Fai was right.

“Kurogane, I’m sorry,” he released the image standing in front of Kurogane as he reached the shrine. The priest whipped around in time to see Syaoran light the protective seals with his fox fire.

“You… What did you do?!”

Syaoran closed his eyes tight as the shrine began to crumble. This was either going to save them all, or…

\- - -

“Ashura please! I can help you, but you have to stop!”

“Would you stop if you were in my shoes?” Ashura tried again to reach deeper in the property.

Fai used his growing wings to meet him each time and push him back, “I would search forever, but hurting the innocent will solve nothing!”

“Out of my way!” Ashura yelled, frustration setting in, “How can you protect the humans who imprisoned Yasha? They destroyed your own family!”

Fai knew the only sacred thing to his brother was family. There would be a point Ashura would snap and attack him either way, but he hoped Syaoran would release the demon before then. 

“They are long dead, Ashura. And humans are not the only people that live here.”

“That kitsune’s no better for siding with those genocidal lunatics,” Ashura scoffed.

Fai steadied his breath, “And you don’t care that my mate is here?”

Ashura faltered. 

Fai had assumed their father had mentioned it, but he did not know the last time Ashura had stopped in. Since Yasha sacrificed himself for Ashura’s freedom, Ashura had been searching nonstop to free him. Ashura cared only about family, and Fai’s mate was family.

Ashura growled, “You’re using your power on me?! How dare you! I am your own brother and you’re trying to control me!”

Fai pulled his pheromones back and braced for the inevitable attack. He screwed his eyes shut and covered his face, knowing full well it wouldn’t do any good. 

“Fai!”

The wind rushed around him but no pain came. Had Ashura cared enough to make his death painless? Fai opened his eyes and saw a broad back in front of him. He slumped to the ground as the fear caught up with him.

“Y-you…?” Fai whispered as his body trembled and tears flowed freely. He was alive. Not a single scratch.

Kurogane’s voice broke through Fai’s shock, “Fai! Are you alright?!”

Fai noticed then he was being held by the priest. He nodded slowly, rhythmically. Then reality caught up. “Kuro?” he whimpered, “Kuro!”

He held on to Kurogane and muffled his crying. Just moments before he was willing to die, but now he was just weak mess of a demon, the bravery melted out of him.

“Yasha?” Fai heard Ashura ask.

A deep voice responded, “It’s not like you to attack a defenseless succubus.”

Ashura let a short laugh out and leaned into Yasha, “I would destroy the world for you, no questions asked.”

Fai took several deep breaths to try and calm himself down, “Kuro-chan, are you ok?”

“Idiot, I’m fine,” Kurogane held Fai close, “What were you thinking? You almost died!”

“I couldn’t let this place fall. It’s your home.”

“Forget about the house! I almost lost you!”

Yasha turned to them, “What exactly happened here?”

Kurogane looked up and cocked his head at the foreign language, “What?”

Ashura snarled at the man, “These humans took you from me. You’ve been trapped for millenia because of them!”

Yasha leaned down to look at Fai, “Child, who are you?”

Fai pulled away from Kurogane, despite his protests, “I’m Fai, Ashura’s brother.”

“It’s not like you to attack family,” he looked over his shoulder to Ashura, who pouted and turned away, “You sent these two to free me?”

Fai looked confused. There was no way Yasha thought Kurogane would free him. He probably tried to put Yasha back into the shrine when he awoke. He had to have known only Syaoran did that. 

“I…” Fai nodded, realizing it was an opportunity, “I sent them in hopes Ashura was right.”

“You didn’t believe me?” Ashura scoffed.

“You’ve taken down countless shrines even since I’ve been alive.”

Ashura draped himself over Yasha, “Don’t get cheeky with me, little brother.”

“What is going on?!” Kurogane finally cut in.

“Ashura?” Yasha asked.

Ashura grinned and kissed his lover with more fervor than necessary. 

Kurogane looked at Fai with wide eyes.

“He doesn’t speak modern Japanese,” Fai said, “Ashura is teaching him.”

Yasha broke off the kiss, “Thank you.”

Ashura nuzzled into his chest, “I have so much more to teach you.”

Yasha smiled but didn’t take that line of thought any further, “You, Kurogane?”

“Yeah?”

“And what’s your name, kitsune?”

“Syaoran!” he stood straight up.

Yasha chuckled, “Thank you for releasing me.”

“You’re not like the records say,” Kurogane pulled Fai back to him.

“What do they describe?” Yasha asked with a small grin.

“You caused needless destruction and had no reason left in your mind. They write about write about villages burned to the ground in your frenzy.”

Fai blanched knowing who they were actually talking about, “They say all that?”

Kurogane shrugged, “It’s been translated a few times over, but basically yes.”

Ashura laughed and grabbed Kurogane’s chin, “Your ancestors were describing me, child. And you would fully feel my fury if you weren’t my brother’s mate, regardless of giving me mine back.”

Fai hugged Kurogane close and blocked Ashura, “Don’t you dare!”

“You’ve gotten so bold,” Ashura laughed.

Yasha looked down at them with piercing eyes, “You aren’t bonded yet.”

Fai’s wings ruffled, “Er, well-”

“Humans don’t do that,” Doumeki said. Fai wasn’t sure when he had joined them, and he wondered how much he had seen.

“What is this mate and bonding thing you keep talking about?” Kurogane growled.

Fai pulled back a hair, “It’s… um-”

“It’s a ceremony,” Doumeki continued, “Some demons bond to each other, sharing one life force. Mates are just life partners. Basically, marriage with no divorce.”

“How the Hell do you know all that?!”

Doumeki shrugged and left it at that.

Kurogane looked back to Fai, “You didn’t tell me about being mates.”

Fai looked down, “Well, honestly I only claimed you in the kitchen a few minutes ago…”

“Why not sooner?”

He shuffled off Kurogane’s lap, “I wasn’t going to at all.”

Ashura glared at Kurogane, “Humans die. He claimed you to protect you, and you’ll leave him heartbroken for centuries. I might as well kill you now for your ignorance!”

Fai spread his arms and wings wide, “No! You’ll have to tear me apart before you ever get to him!”

“Fai!” Kurogane tugged on his shoulder to get his attention, “What is your brother saying? When I die can you mate again?”

Ashura spat on the ground and turned his back, “Yasha, humans are disgusting. Let’s go.”

Fai saw that Yasha had no intention of leaving just yet and sighed, “Demons are loyal to a fault. Once they claim a mate, they don’t move on. I claimed you, and there won’t be anyone else for me. But you can’t feel bad about it! I love you, and there was never going to be anyone else than you.”

Kurogane pulled him into and bear hug that brought a large grin to Fai’s face, “You’re the biggest idiot I’ve ever seen.”

He giggled, “I’m your idiot.”

“Damn straight. So, bond us.”

Fai ripped himself out of Kurogane’s grasp, “What?!”

“It’ll make me live as long as you, right?”

“Yes, you’ll outlive your entire family, and all you friends. I can’t do that to you!”

“My parents are dead, I have no siblings, and I’m getting the feeling the closest people to me are either demons or already bonded to one. Bond us.”

Fai bit his lip. Kurogane was ever sharp. He shook his head sadly, “I don’t have that power, even if I were at full strength.”

Yasha came forward as if he knew this would happen, “Take each other’s hands.”

Ashura gasped, “Do not help him! He’s the one who kept you trapped!”

“Yes, one among hundreds. I’m helping your brother, too.”

Ashura grumbled and crossed their arms, “I’m against this.”

Yasha smiled and put his hand over Fai and Kurogane’s joined ones. He squeezed and sent a jolt through both of them, then pulled away, “Congratulations.”

Kurogane frowned, “That’s it?”

“The more you connect, the stronger it will become,” Yasha promised, “Connecting two beings is a long process, but you’re with a succubus. It will be quicker than most.”

Fai blushed at the thought but shook it off. He cupped Kurogane’s face, “I can’t believe you agreed to this.”

“I can’t believe you didn’t tell it was an option,” he rolled his eyes, “I thought we promised no more secrets.”

“I told you I wasn’t going to claim you at all. I didn’t think you’d want any of this. You hate demons.”

Kurogane glanced at Syaoran, who looked away guiltily, “I’m going to have to rethink a lot.”

Fai moved Kurogane’s gaze back to him, “I love you.”

Kurogane gave Fai a chaste kiss in response. It felt different than before, and he suddenly understood what Yasha had meant, “That was…”

“Good,” Fai laughed, “Thank you, Yasha.”

The demon nodded and went back to his own mate, “You are my brother. Be happy and safe.”

They both disappeared right after and Fai heard Syaoran let out a huge breath, “That was terrifying.”

Doumeki nodded.

“What is going on here?” Kurogane stood up, bringing Fai with him, “You’re a kitsune employed as a hunter?!”

He gulped, “Well, yes. I have been for nearly a century.”

“And you’ve hidden it?”

“Only from the priests who train me,” Syaoran admitted, “And that’s on orders.”

Kurogane whipped his head to Doumeki, “And what the Hell was that demon love crash course?!”

“I’m bonded to his brother.”

“Great,” Kurogane groaned, “How old are you, then?”

Doumeki shrugged, “Been hunting for 34 years, bonded before that, though.”

“I introduced him,” Syaoran confirmed.

“And you knew this for how long?” Kurogane glared at Fai.

“Um… since I met them day one?”

Kurogane saw a lot of weird happenings slipping into place as he thought about it. He sighed, “How did you know your brother’s boyfriend was in the shrine?”

Fai wanted to shrivel up into nothing, “Well… Ashura said his mate was there… and I knew what happened to them in stories… and Syaoran told me a bit about how destructive the demon in the shrine was…”

“That is a long way to say you didn’t.”

The succubus went full on puppy eyes, “I’m sorry! I wasn’t sure but it was the only thing I could do to protect this place!”

Kurogane took in a deep breath, “Okay, fine. You had to act fast. You two go home!”

Doumeki and Syaoran were fast to walk off the property.

“As for you,” Kurogane set Fai down, “We have to have a long talk.”

Fai looked at Kurogane through his lashes, “He have time for that, but I think it would be better spent deepening our bond.”

Kurogane tried to keep his mind focused. He tried hard to ignore the smell of pheromones around them. They were weak and had little control over him, but he loved that scent. He took Fai’s hand and nearly dragged the giggled Succubus inside.

They could always talk in the morning.


	12. Epilogue

“Cold?”

Fai peeled his eyes away from the moon. His robe fell off his shoulders and refused to stay up, as always. He was fully transformed, wings spread behind the two of them to break the wind. He leaned against Kurogane’s shoulder, “I’m fine. I don’t want to leave yet.”

“I don’t understand how you manage to stay comfortable in that.”

“I’m never too cold with you,” Fai purred, “You never let me get cold.”

Kurognae grunted, “I can’t fuck you up here.”

Fai laughed and glanced towards the ground. The metal beams and crosses obscured the ground, but the city around them look more gorgeous than it was when they had explored it during the day, “You know, I don’t think anyone would notice.”

“Because you’d make sure they didn’t?”

Fai grinned. They had been together a full 30 years. This trip was their 30th anniversary, and the first time Kurogane had agreed to go abroad. It had taken Fai weeks to convince the man to leave his station, but it was all worth it. Now they were sitting on top of the Eiffel Tower watching the moon race across the sky over the Paris skyline. 

Fai took a deep breath and flexed his wings, “I could do that, but I don’t think I’ll need to. Anyone who can see us would know not to butt in.”

Kurogane glanced at Fai’s back. The tattoo was nearly gone, and the succubus had learned a lot about his abilities over the years. His charms could make even the strongest person bow to his will. His pheromones would be terrifying in the hands of a lesser demon. In Fai’s hands, it was simply impressive.

“That or they’d attack. I don’t speak French to explain.”

“Je suis né en France,” Fai grinned, “But no hunter would believe me.”

Kurogane hummed, not bothering to ask what he had said, “It’s a good night.”

Fai hugged Kurogane’s waist and snuggle in, “I love you.”

The stared at the moon and relaxed into each other. Everything was right, until a small chill ran up Fai’s back. He glanced down and sighed deeply.

Kurogane cocked his brow, “What was that?”

“A lesser daemon,” Fai sighed again.

Kurogane straighten and took Fai’s hand, “I have to.”

Fai stood and helped Kurogane up, “Innocent humans don’t deserve to die, even on our vacation.”

Kurogane grinned with admiration. His demon was the greatest. He had no idea how he had ever doubted Fai. 

“It won’t take long, promise.”

Fai rolled his eyes. “You’re still going to owe me,” he smiled and jumped, not letting go of Kurogane the whole fall.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading through this. This was supposed to be a one shot, but it quickly turned into so much more. Thanks to the people who followed it through my writing, and thanks for all the people who enjoyed it after!


End file.
